Just Let Me Die In Your Arms
by Sterek4life
Summary: Destiny is found almost drowning and ends up in Sheriff Stilinski's holding cell. There, she meets Stiles and they tell her, because she is fifteen without parents, she needs to be adopted. And who always wanted a daughter? Ms. McCall.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

I dashed away from the scene, vaulting over a small ledge, which, when I hopped over, It seemed there wasn't anything on the other side.

I only kept falling and falling, I let out a belting scream that no body would hear. SPLASH!

"Help! HELP!" I yelled but the waves swallowed my voice and captured my body in the under-tow.


	2. Meet Destiny

(so i figured i only needed to introduce destiny because if you're a teen wolf fan you already know the characters)  
HAAAAAY! My name is Destiny and I have blue hair! I also have snake bites, spacers, a tongue piercing and a nose ring! I've been ditchin' orphanages since forever, my parents didn't want me anymore but whatever. Screw them. I live in Beacon Hills and go to Beacon Hills high. I sorta have a crush on this guy, Stiles Stilinski but he's never noticed me... he's totally obsessed with Lydia Martin but she's totally obsessed with Jackson Whittemore who has recently disappeared. Anyways, that's me! Seeya cutie-petuties!


	3. Chapter 1

The heavy metal door opened and then slowly closed. "Hey dad-" a familiar voice said, then whispered, "who's she?"

"Stiles," the officer started and my head shot up, I knew he was familiar looking! The sheriff is Stiles' dad!

Stiles is this guy that goes to my school, he's one grade above of me, Junior . "You can't know all these things, I've already told you too much of everything already." His dad explained.

"Dad, c'mon." Stiles begged.

The sheriff sighed and glanced at me, then he slowly slid my file over to Stiles. "I have to go to the washroom, don't do anything stupid, Stiles."

"Dad, c'mon, you know I won't." He convinced his dad, the sheriff gave him a look then left. Stiles grabbed a chair then placed it across from me, just outside the bars that kept me hostage.

"Let's see here... Hmh... Hmh..." He looked at my file. "You go to my school!? I knew I've seen you somewhere!" Stiles exclaimed then looked at me.

I giggled, "yeah, I do."

His eyes widened, "it speaks!" He joked.

I laughed, "yup. Now I am going to eat you." I said in a serious-joke way.

Stiles laughed, exposing dimples that made me blush, "Destiny, Humph?" He glanced at my file again. I nodded as he continued, "says here you're a suspect... Possible witness/victim/criminal in that big shooting/drug exchange thing a few days ago." He looked at me.

"Yup... But I was only a witness, I was part of one of the gangs, sort of like an intern, I had to be there for it... It's part of my initiation. I didn't see much, but I DID see the drugs being exchanged... I guess there wasn't enough money or it was a set-up from the other gang but once I heard gun shots I ran away from there, I didn't get too far until I saw a small ledge. I hopped over it, expecting to fall on the same pavement but instead there was a creek. I fell in and drowned... Until the next day when someone found me. Then I ended up here," I told him everything... I didn't talk to the police but something in me just snapped and I let it all out.

"Stiles- STILES! What are you doing!?" His dad, who just walked in, yelled.

Stiles jumped up, the chair he was sitting on flipped over and all the files landed, scattered, on the floor. "Oops..."

"STILES! GET OUT!"

"But-"

"NO, GET OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"DAD! Listen to me! She told me everything..." Stiles let out and the sheriff glanced at me before saying,

"What did she tell you?" His dad asked and Stiles repeated everything I told him. "Thank you, son. Now leave." The sheriff commanded.

"But dad-"

"Get out!" He yelled and shoved Stiles out the door. "So how come you talk to my son and not me?" The sheriff raised an eyebrow and stood up against the metal bars a few feet in front of me.

I looked up at him with sealed lips and slightly grinned. "Oh, I see how it is." The sheriff said in an annoyed tone. I only kept smiling a teasing grin, "fine." He gave up and walked out, I laughed and the door opened just a crack,

"Psst! PSST!" I heard and looked over, letting out a giggle when I saw Stiles. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you talk to me and not anybody else?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I dunno."

Stiles raised an eyebrow but then cocked his head to the right, "shit. I'll be back tomorrow, Seeya!" He said then ran off, letting the door slam behind him.


	4. Chapter 2

**_-DESTINY'S P.O.V.-_**  
"Good, you're here. Time for business." The sheriff spoke as the door opened for the first time today.

"Hey Destiny," I looked up to see Stiles.

I blushed and opened my mouth, but then I realized we weren't alone and clamped my jaw shut. "Alright Stiles, go talk to her." His dad said as they both walked over.

"Des, can I call you that?" Stiles asked politely, waiting for an answer. I only glanced up at his dad and they understood me.

"Fine, I'll go. I have to eat my lunch anyways..." The sheriff huffed and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Stiles then looked at me, "yeah, sure. Call me Des." I smiled.

He laughed, "all bright and sunny now, eh?"

"Not really," I giggled.

Stiles chuckled, "okay, so. They want me to ask you a few questions because you won't talk to anyone else. And the first question happens to just be why you only speak to me."

I shrugged, "I don't like them. You're cool."

He grinned, "well, thanks! But there's gotta be something more..." He hinted.

"I guess I trust you, I don't know what you want me to say,"

He was sitting in the same place he was yesterday, just a bit more comfortable in the chair this time. "How do you trust ME? They're the police!"

"I don't know, I just do.." I croaked.

"DESTINY!" He screamed and jumped up, "YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME SOME FUCKING ANSWERS! AND STOP BEING SO DAMN GLOOMY, JESUS CHRIST!"

"MAYBE I WOULDN'T BE SO SAD IF SHIT LIKE ALL THIS WOULDN'T KEEP HAPPENING TO ME! I DONT HAVE A FUCKING FAMILY AND I CUT MY WRISTS, SMOKE WEED AND GET DRUNK EVERYDAY HOPING ONE TIME I DONT WAKE UP!" I yelled and pulled my knees to my face, crying into my hands.

I heard a small squeak of the chair, meaning Stiles sat down. "I-I'm sorry.. Please don't cry."

"L-LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I heard him get up, oh thank god! But I didn't hear the door, so I glanced up to see him opening one of the drawers in his father's desk and pulling out a key. He walked over and unlocked the cell, stepping in and closing it. I slid as far away from him as I could but I hit the wall and he kept coming forward with his arms out, then he sat down beside me. I realized he was harmless and resumed crying... Then I felt him slowly rubbing my back in small circles.

"Hey... It's okay. Don't cry, we're gunna get through this.."

I sniffled and looked at him, "we're?"

He smiled, "yeah. Me and you."

At first I was hesitant, but he looked so cozy, so I hugged him. I didn't feel his arms around me so I started mentally freaking out.

'OH MY GOSH WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME UGH HE HATES ME BUT IM STILL HUGGING HIM AHHH LET GO DESTINY-'

Until he wrapped his long arms around my frail body, holding me close. And I was right, he is cozy. I nuzzled my head into his chest and I felt his jaw on the top of my head.

"You know... I've always had a crush on you," I giggled.

Stiles laughed and I could feel the vibration in my ear, but the best part was he didn't let go. "Awe, really?"

"Hah, yeah." I said softly and closed my eyes.

"Well I think you're way too beautiful to be going through this stuff, I'll talk to my dad, okay?"

"Sure." I smiled.

We stayed like that for so long, it was perfect... Until his dad marched in. "STILES! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!"

Stiles pulled back and eventually got up and ran out, locking the small cell behind him. "Heh, nothing." He said in a guilty tone and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Did you at least get all the questions?"

"Uh.. No. But I need to talk to you," Stiles grabbed his dad and pulled him out, he winked at me before they left.

Oh gosh, I feel so weird... He's so adorable though.

"Destiny, they feel bad for you and they have no proof that you did anything except watch so they're letting you out... They might need you back in a few months or so but that's it... They're also trying to find someone to adopt you ..."

My head shot up, "NO! IM FINE ON MY OWN!"

"I'm sorry," Stiles spoke softly to me, "I can't do anything about it... But I'll still see you at school! The family lives beacon hills... Don't worry, beautiful. Everything's going to be okay."

I smiled a bit, "okay..." I agreed hesitantly and took his hand as we walked out.

**_-SCOTT'S P.O.V.-_**

"Honey, can I talk to you for a minute?" I heard my mom ask.

"Uh, sure." I said and quickly put my phone in my pocket. My mom slowly glided in and sat on my bed,

"Scott, you know I've always wanted a daughter,"

"Gee thanks mom." I rolled my eyes.

My mom laughed, "I meant another child. Not wishing you were a girl!" She exclaimed, "so, I decided to adopt."

I jumped up, "WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS!?"

"Look Scott, she's fifteen and goes to your school... She was involved in some police case your friend Stiles' dad was working on. They found out she has no family and she's troubled... Drugs, alcohol, self harm... Things like that."

"Do you know how much of a risk you're taking!? She could steal shit, do things... You know!"

"No, Scott. She wouldn't. I talked to her and she's incredibly sweet... Quiet too. She's friends with Stiles as well, he was the only one she would talk to while under police custody."

"Great! So she's crazy, in love with my best friend and a criminal!? Awesome choice, mum."

My mother stood up and hardened her tone, "listen Scott. I don't understand why you're getting so upset but it's done already. I signed all the papers so you have no say anymore. And until we figure something out for her she's going to stay in your room... So clean up a bit, will you!" She ended and walked out, "oh and she'll be here Saturday-tomorrow night so get to it!" My mom added while walking down the hallway.

"Wow! Thanks a lot!" I called sarcastically to her, then I texted Stiles;

_-Hey man, apparently there was a girl involved with some police shit and she would only talk to you?_

_-Yeah, how'd you know?_

_-Because my mom adopted her_

_-WHAT?!_

_-Yup. And apparently she likes you? _

_-Oh, uh, yeah. But you shouldn't worry much, she's really sweet and really really pretty._

_-That's what my mom said too... Minus the 'really really pretty' part. You like her back?!_

_-I wouldn't say that..._

_-WHAT ABOUT LYDIA?!_

_-I don't know... I still love Lydia but what chance do I have with her? And anyways you should be more worried about hiding your secret from her._

_-Oh true... What's her name?_

_-Destiny. Isn't it pretty?_

_-I guess, lover boy. And yeah plus she has to stay in my room until we find her her own room or something._

_-Don't you have a guest room?_

_-Yup, I guess my mom just wants us to 'bond' or whatever so we don't kill each other. HAH! The irony.._

_-Omg, what she doesn't know. _

_-I know right, anyways, gotta go. Hang tomorrow? OH WAIT! I HAVE TO CLEAN FOR THAT CHICK!_

_-Her name is Destiny. And bye._

"Sheesh," I mumbled to myself and re-read the conversation over a few times. Seems he really likes her... But he won't admit it for some reason. Anyone would think it was because of Lydia but I know him too well, there's something else.

* * *

"Scott!" My mom called up to me from downstairs, "I'm going to the police department now to get your sister..."

"SHE'S NOT MY SISTER!" I screamed.

"Whatever, Scott. Are you coming or no?"

"No.."

"You know what!? Get your ass down here and into the car NOW!"

"Ugh, fine." I mumbled and texted Stiles, he didn't reply so I ran downstairs and out the door, jumped into my mom's car and we drove off.

"She's just in here with Stiles," the sheriff, Stiles' dad, said and led my mom and I into the back and through an open doorway to see my best friend holding my new 'sister' to his chest, stroking her hair slowly.

"STILES! WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!" I screamed and he stood up with her still in his arms.

"Oh! Uh, hey Scott..." He drifted off, I glanced down at the girl and he let go of her.

"Well... I think we should get going, it's late and there's still things at the house we have to plan." My mom said with a smile.

"Okay Destiny, time to go now..." The sheriff said awkwardly.

"No!" She clinged onto Stiles, "don't leave me... Please Stiles," Destiny sobbingly whispered into his ear.

He glanced at me then cupped her cheek in his hand, "it'll be okay. I'll see you tomorrow and then all week at school... I promise, Destiny, it's all going to be alright." He said softly back and lightly pushed her towards me, I could feel her pulse and how she was tempted to cry.

Destiny slowly walked towards me but turned back to Stiles, their palms slowly slid away from each other and I could feel the sadness steaming off of them both as the tips of their fingers left one another.

"Take care of her... please." Stiles whispered under his breath, he knew only I would be able to hear him, with my super werewolf senses and all. I gave him a sharp nod,

"Seeya tomorrow." I said to my best friend as my mom, me and this new "family member" walked out.

The car ride was awkward and mostly silent, except for the multiple times my mom failed to start up a conversation. "What grade are you in?" I asked abruptly in the silence.

"Um, I'm in grade ten." She coughed.

"Well don't you think that's kinda odd?"

"What do you mean?" She sounded confused.

"Well Stiles is so much older than you, don't you think that he'll like someone in OUR grade and age group?" I asked with a sting in my voice.

"Scott!" My mom screamed.

"I guess you're right, Scott. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try," she shot back. I chuckled and turned in my seat to face her with my fist out, going to give her props but she flinched and squealed instead of hitting her knuckles against mine.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "props? That was a good come-back..."

"Oh. Right. Sorry," she said with an embarrassed blush and stuck out her closed fist, crashing it with mine. I smiled and turned back around. My mom glanced at me with a grin, I returned it and we all kept quiet, but it wasn't awkward this time.

"Psst, Scott? You still awake?" I heard a whisper.

"I am now." I didn't move but I felt Destiny sitting up.

"Why are we staying in the same room? Isn't that kinda illegal? And I saw the guest room across the hall..."

"I have no idea. Now go to sleep already," I guess that was kinda mean but whatever, she's in MY room on MY floor and in love with MY best friend... Am I just supposed to take it!? NO!

"Oh, sorry... Night..." She whispered and I heard her laying back down and turning over.

It was about three a.m. and I woke up to quiet sobbing, of course if my senses weren't five thousand times stronger I probably wouldn't have heard it, not have been woken up and it wouldn't be my problem. Well, it still isn't but I'm about to make it that way. "Destiny? You alright?" That was stupid, SHE'S CRYING! OF COURSE SHE'S NOT OKAY!

There were a few sniffles then she cleared her throat, "yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for waking you up."

"No it's fine... I don't blame you."

She turned over and looked up at me from her spot on the floor, I could see red tinted around her eyes which meant she's been crying for a while.

"Why do you hate me?" She asked.

"I don't.."

"Yes you do, admit it. You wish I wasn't here... You wish I didn't have a crush on Stiles and you really wish I didn't go to your school."

"Well..." I trailed off and scratched the back of my head. That was so true, but I didn't want to tell her that.

"I'm sorry, Scott. Honestly, if it was my choice I wouldn't want to be here either. Don't get me wrong, your mom is beautiful, super nice and you have a cool house but I was just fine on my own. But, yeah, I'm only fifteen so I can't be by myself... And I REALLY like Stiles, I have for a long time and is don't care if he's older..."

"Sorry about before, that was really mean and I-"

"Don't sweat it, I've had worse said to me."

"Like what?" I asked and I could tell that struck a feel inside her... A sad one.

"Whore, emo, dirty, hoe, ugly, hobo, slut, lesbian, loser, fat, gross, worthless, idiot, annoying and I think you get the point. One time I also got 'Destiny, you have a face only your mother could love. But wait! She's rotting in hell, isn't she?'"

"Whoa... People actually say that to you!?"

"Yup. I get that every day. 'Why can't you just be normal, Destiny? You're such a freak.' Just because I have blue hair and like bands most people don't know about. Because I take music and bands more seriously than life and school..." She started crying again, "sorry..." Destiny wiped away a few tears.

"Well I think that's horrible and if anyone's bothering you come tell me and I'll take care of it, okay?"

"Alright... Thanks Scott."

"No problem," I smiled, turned onto my back and thought for a minute. "Wait, can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure."

"It's a little personal so you don't have to answer..."

She laughed, "just ask."

"Okay, well, I wanted to ask... What happened to your dad?" As soon as I said that her heart rate slowed and I could hear her breathing get choppy.

"He-he... He killed himself when my mom told him she was pregnant with me." She let out slowly.

"Well... My Dad and mom got divorced and I had to choose between them, I used to live with my dad but now I don't see him any more." I told her.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's alright, he's in the past now." I ended and fell back asleep.


	5. Chapter 3

**_-DESTINY'S P.O.V. - _**

"Destiny... Psst, Destiny... Wake up..." I heard a soft whisper and someone lightly shaking me. Wait... I know that voice!

I opened my eyes and attacked Stiles in a hug which made him fall over and catch me on top of him. "Stiles!"

"Hey Des," he smiled. "How was your sleep?" He asked as we both sat up.

"Pretty amazing actually,"

"Even though you were sleeping on the floor with just a blanket?"

I looked down, "I usually just sleep on concrete with pebbles sticking into my body or on crooked and broken wood..."

Stiles wrapped his arms around me, "shh... No, don't think about that. You're okay now." He said softly then pulled back a bit, "where did you sleep anyways?

"That old half-burnt house in the woods... You know, the abandoned one?"

"Shit." Stiles gave me a hard look, "did you see anyone there?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "just shadows... Sometimes voices and there used to be rustling leaves, screaming and what sounded like wild dogs outside."

Stiles grabbed my arm, "promise me you'll never go back there." He sounded so serious it scared me a bit.

"Wh-"

"JUST PROMISE ME, DESTINY!"

"Fine. I won't go back."

"Thank you," he sighed and it was quiet for a while, until Scott ran into the room.

"Stiles! We gotta go!" He exclaimed, Stiles jumped up and they started running through the house and downstairs.

I chased after them screaming, "wait! Guys! WAIT!" They stopped and turned to face me, "where are you going?!" I yelled.

They glanced at each other before Stiles said, "don't follow us." And they left. Just like that. They just jumped in Stiles' jeep and drove off as quickly as possible.

I didn't mean to lie to Stiles, I didn't think I'd go back... But then I remembered I left a few things there. So I hailed a cab and took it to the road closest to that old house, I had to walk for about ten minutes but once I got there I heard voices around the front of the house.

I quickly crouched on the small hill and poked my head up to see who they were and what they were talking about.

Then I realized it was Scott, Stiles and three other pretty good looking guys. I was even more interested than ever now,

"So the alpha pack is coming..." Stiles looked from each person ending at one of the unknown (hot) guys.

There was a different man, who looked older than the rest(but still fit), sitting on the cradle of a twisted tree just to the right of me. He was too forward to see me though, but anyways, he spoke up, sounding annoyed, "no. Like I said the other day, they're already here!"

"Shit," a different guy, probably the buffest out of all of them, cursed to himself. "We don't have a big enough pack! Just Isaac and I aren't enough!" He motioned to the other one sitting on the steps of the house. Hey, he's on the lacrosse team at Beacon Hills! His name is Isaac Lahey, his dad was abusive but one day got mysteriously, and brutally, murdered. Now Isaac lives on his own.

"Derek, if you didn't remember I'm in your pack too." The guy sitting on the tree branches said to the muscle-y guy I referred to before.

"Sorry Peter," 'Derek' started sincere, but then his tone became tough, "but if you didn't realize, THERE IS A PACK OF ALPHA'S OUT THERE READY TO RIP OUR THROATS OUT!" He screamed at Peter, the man seated on the tree.

"Derek! Calm down! Sure, they might want to slash us open but we were here first!" Scott said.

Then Stiles backed him up, "yeah! Doesn't that count for something?"

"... Not exactly." Peter looked down, "but they're new here. They don't know the area like us and when werewolves are not on their own turf they're weaker... Not by much, but still weak."

I flinched and my knee snapped a twig, they all cocked their heads over to where I was but I ducked down, hoping they wouldn't see me. But hold on, WEREWOLVES?! HE SAID WEREWOLVES!

Leaves crackled in front of me, getting closer and closer so I jumped up and sprinted away. Only to be stopped by I guy, a REALLY cute guy. "Hey," he smiled, "what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" The kid began to twirl my sky blue hair in his fingers as he grinned down at me.

I stepped back, "get away from me."

He stepped forward, "c'mon doll, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you?" I asked abruptly.

"Pete." He kept smiling.

"Pete? As in Peter?" This just got interesting.

He chuckled, "yeah, but I go by Pete... What's your name?" His voice was slick and he chose his words carefully.

I needed to come up with something quick! "Sky," WHAT?! REALLY?! THAT'S THE BEST YOU CAN COME UP WITH?!

'Pete' laughed again, "are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, okay! Sorry," he grinned, then gazed at my mouth, slowly moving in. A motion I stupidly followed until our lips met, but only for a half a second because just then Stiles screamed,

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

I was pulled back by Isaac but when I looked to see who was holding Pete I only saw Peter, the guy from before.

"Wh-what?!" I yelled in confusion.

"Dammit..." Scott mumbled.

"Scott, what's happening!?"

"Fuck off, Destiny." He rolled his eyes, my gaze jumped to Stiles who was looking at his feet.

"Stiles... Ple-" I began but he cut me off with a wave of his hand as he followed Scott.

I turned to Isaac, "YOU!" I screamed, "you go to my school!"

He smirked, "I do."

"Tell me what just happened! And why were you guys talking about werewolves and an 'alpha pack'?!" I yelled but then felt a body press against my back, twirling my hair again.

Then that same person whispered in my ear, "you shouldn't stick your nose into things you don't understand... Or shouldn't understand, really."

I flipped around to see Peter, "wait... You're that guy... But, how?" I was so incredibly confused.

"Didn't you hear a word any of us just said!?" Isaac raised his voice, "you can't know! So just don't tell ANYBODY about ANYTHING!"

I stepped back, then Derek was up against me from behind like Peter was before. Then Isaac did the same except on my front side, basically sandwiching me... I felt violated.

"RAPE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "RAPE!"

"Shut up already! Nobody's going to hear you anyways!" Peter rolled his eyes.

"Why would we rape you?" Isaac laughed.

"I DONT KNOW!"

They all bursted out laughing, "calm down! We're the good guys," Peter let out through multiple laughs.

"I want to believe it... But you're all really hot. So, you gotta be the bad guys." I said and that added to their laughter.

"Well, thank you, you're not too bad yourself... Destiny," Isaac winked at me.

"He died before!" Derek exclaimed in a some-what childish way and pointed an accusing finger at Peter, we all looked at him.

Peter smiled, "hi." He waved.

"Okay that whole thing was way too cute," I smiled at them, then dropped it to a frown, "but what about werewolves and an alpha pack?!"

The three glanced at each other, "she's perfect." Peter spoke.

"I don't know.." Derek seemed un-easy.

"Check her history first, Derek likes kids with no self esteem." Isaac said, causing him and Peter to snicker... But Derek didn't seem too happy.

"Shut up!" He yelled at them and they all turned to me, Derek walked up to me and looked down. "What /is/ your history?"

"I don't really have one, I used to just sleep in that old house over there and make my way through the days. No family, no friends and definitely NO self esteem." I glanced at Isaac while saying that last part.

"See, perfect!" Peter exclaimed.

Derek slowly reached up my skirt, "what if I told you all of that could go away-"

"FIRST." I began and grabbed his hand, "back the FUCK up, pretty boy. You're hot but I don't even know your last name... Don't be gettin' all up in my panties all of the sudden!" I flicked his hand away and Peter and Isaac began to chuckle.

"Hale." He flashed them a look then stated back at me, "Derek Hale."

"Hi I'm Destiny... McCall I guess," I sighed and looked down. "Anyways," I shot my head back up at Derek, "you were saying..?"

"What- oh! Oh yeah!" He re-gained focus and stepped forward, "what if I told you all of this could go away?"

I lowered my eyelids at him, crushing the mood again, "I don't have anything to begin with."

"Oh shut up already!" He yelled and smashed his lips against mine.

Or do that, that's cool too. He was kissing my neck when Peter said, "you're a werewolf not a vampire, get it over with already!" And Isaac and him began to laugh ONCE AGAIN!

I pulled back, "werewolf?"

"Yeah, this is what everything's been all about... This whole time." Derek began then explained how problems would go away and my senses would be a million times stronger, he also warned me about hunters... But I wanted it anyway.

"Destiny, if you do this, there's no going back." Peter warned.

I nodded, "I know."

So Derek glanced from Peter to Isaac, they all nodded at each other until their gazes landed back on me. Derek's eyes flashed red before he sunk his teeth into the skin just above my hips.

I let out a belting scream, well of course it freaking hurt! Then Derek stared into my eyes, "you're in my pack now."


	6. Chapter 4

**_-STILES' P.O.V.-_**

"I feel bad, Scott. Do you think we were too mean?" I asked and Scott stopped walking, turned around, gave me a look then kept walking. I sped up my pace after him, "Scott!" I yelled and grabbed his arm. He whirled around and snatched mine quickly,

"No." He said harshly and began to dig his handy-dandy werewolf nails into my skin, "I hate her." He started to draw blood and I screeched a bit,

"Okay! Could you not rip off my arm!? I NEED IT!"

Scott stepped back with wide eyes, "sorry." The bell rang as he said it and we rushed into Chemistry.

"Ah, Tweedle-dumb and Tweedle-dumber," our evil teacher, Mr. Harris, grabbed the back of our shirts in his fist and smiled, "but who's more of an idiot?" He looked to each of us, then to the class as they laughed mockingly, "I'd say Stilinski!" He announced and let us go as we scrambled to our seats.

I glanced behind me to see no Jackson, I warned Scott straight away. Just then the door opened and there stood Destiny and our guidance counselor. "Everybody, this is Destiny McCall," Scott lowered in his chair as she said his last name, everyone glanced at him. The counselor continued, "she will be joining your class today due to some changes with the school. I expect you all to be on your best behavior..." She nodded at everyone and left, Scott turned to face me so we could discuss it in whisper then get caught and sent down to the principals office, but instead I couldn't stop looking at Destiny.

"Well, Ms. McCall, you can sit in Jackson's old seat... Near your brother and behind our class nuisance." Mr. Harris announced and smiled at her, motioning her to Jackson's seat behind me.

I admired the way she walked past me, she was wearing a multi-shaded blue, tight, plaid top and black skinny jeans. Her light blue hair matched perfectly with her outfit, she brushed by Scott and I without even a look.

Then I turned to Scott, "/old/ seat? 'Jackson's /old/ seat?!' What's that supposed to mean!?" I whispered to him in a freaking-out way.

He shrugged, "not sure but did you notice Destiny?"

"Yeah I noticed her," I smirked.

"Snap out of it! I meant the bandage sticking out from under her shirt!" He whispered back.

"You guys know I can hear you, right?" Destiny leaned in and whispered.

I jumped, "holy shit where did you come from!?"

"Your mom."

"Well, it probably would've been slightly funnier and more accurate if you would have said; Scott's mom. And that's not very original." I rushed my comeback.

"Screw off," she whispered back.

"That's the best you could come up with? Really!?" Scott rolled his eyes.

"You too, Scott."

"How about you-" I started but then got cut off by someone clearing their throat and saying,

"Actually, how about YOU shut your mouth. All of you! Or better yet, go down to the principals office."

Destiny stood up, "sorry, I started it. I'll go, they were only warning me about getting in trouble." Wait hold on SHE'S taking the blame?! WHAT?! WHY!?

"No, it's fine Destiny, sit down and don't do it again." Was all she got from him! THAT'S IT?! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!

Scott and I spun around, "why'd you do that?!" We both said at the same time.

She shrugged, "because unlike SOME people, I'm actually nice."

* * *

The last bell rang, "thank god!" I yelled and ran to my locker, grabbed my bag and met Scott outside. "Hey man-"

"Shut up." He stopped me and pointed forward, I followed his finger to see Derek pulling up in his car. He got out to meet somebody, she walked up to him and he smirked at us just before they kissed. But as he slid his hand up her shirt I couldn't not recognize that head of sky blue hair... Destiny. Fuck.

A spike of jealously hit me, part of me wanted to go right up to them and turn his werewolf ass into a carpet... But the other half of me couldn't move. So I just stood there, as if paralyzed from the neck down, and trust me, I know what that feels like.

"Look," Scott prompted and motioned towards where he was reaching up her shirt. I was about to make a snarky comment when I saw it, he moved her shirt up high enough to expose a giant bite. A werewolf bite.

"DO SOMETHING!" I screamed at Scott, he shook his head slowly though and we kept watching until they both got in his car and drove away.

"Follow them." Was the only thing Scott had to say to make me sprint to my pale blue jeep, get in, start the engine and drive after them. "SLOW DOWN!" Scott screamed.

I shook my head and we followed them to that old broken-down, underground train station where Derek had kept everyone in hiding.

We were ducking behind a table watching them when I said, "why is she with HIM?! Derek's, like, fifty!" Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration.

"Nah, he's at least forty." Scott added.

Before we knew it Scott and I were pressed against the front wall, opposite to the train, with Derek's ever-growing alpha nails at our throats. "I'm twenty-two, assholes." He spat at us.

"She doesn't know what she's getting in to!" I managed to get out between coughs and being strangled.

Derek chuckled and let us go, we fell to the floor and I don't know about Scott, but I think my shoulder's broken. "Of course she does! I told her everything!" He exclaimed loudly.

I glanced at Destiny before asking, "did you tell her about the alpha pack?"

"Not much, but yeah." Destiny replied herself.

-DESTINY'S P.O.V.-

"Not much, but yeah." I stared at Stiles.

Just then Stiles looked from me to Derek and abruptly attacked him. I screamed and leaped forward only to be held back by Isaac who said, "stay back. This is going to get dirty."

Stiles was over Derek punching him in the face but Derek didn't seem too affected. Isaac is right, Stiles is human and Derek is an alpha... Derek will tear him apart. That's why I wanted to step in! I don't want Stiles to get hurt, I'm not too worried about Derek, though. He's so much stronger, I'm just scared of what he's gonna do to Stiles.

Derek advanced on Stiles with his hands on his neck, choking Stiles.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I yelled and pulled away from Isaac, triggering my new werewolf abilities and jumping in the middle of it. It was risky, but I didn't care... I had to save Stiles, I care too much about him to let Derek rip his throat out.

I scratched Derek's face and growled, shoving him to the ground and throwing Stiles over to Scott. I jumped on top of Derek and dug my nails into his chest, dragging my hands down to his belly button, ripping his shirt and skin.

Derek howled in pain and swung an open hand at my neck, I pulled back and dodged it only to leap forward again, holding down his arms.

We stared into each other's eyes and he raised his head up a bit and I lowered mine until our lips met in the middle. Everything got heavier and I heard Isaac and Peter walk out of the room as Isaac whispered, "I thought alphas were supposed to be stronger..."

I also heard Scott drag Stiles out with a gagging sound, once they left Derek pulled off his top and helped me with mine. Soon everything was on the floor and you know what happens next.

* * *

I woke up pressed against Derek, he had his arm wrapped around my body, my head was resting on his bare chest and a white sheet was covering both of us.

All memory came back to me and I jumped up, backing away from him slowly. Oh. My. God. Did that actually happen?! That was... NO! IM ONLY FIFTEEN! Was he even... Nope, he wasn't. Fuck-fuck-Shit-fuck. I CAN'T GET PREGNANT! I moved back even quicker to the point where I almost fell backwards, well, I did... But someone caught me. I spun around to see Isaac looking into my eyes, "what's wrong?"

I looked down, "can I get pregnant?"

"There's a really low chance, so most likely no. But I wouldn't suggest letting Isaac hold you while you're naked for very much longer, Derek's a light sleeper." Peter answered instead of Isaac. "And I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate one of his betas going after /his/ property... Or staring at her breasts," he added and said that last part under his breath.

I put my one arm over each of my private areas and yelled, "I am NOT his property!"

Peter laughed and continued looking at the wall, "yes you are. But don't take it as an insult or however girls take these things, just think of it as... A protective boyfriend. A /really/ protective boyfriend. A boy friend who would kill-"

"Alright! Alright! I think she gets it..." Isaac cut Peter off, he sighed and walked away, mumbling,

"Sorry.." But not in a apologizing way. Anyways, Peter left Isaac, me and a sleeping Derek.

It was quiet until Isaac erupted in worry, "oh god, looks like Derek can't control himself during... Never mind," he looked at his feet and I stepped back, turned around, pulled a thong and a strapless bra out of my bag and slipped them on.

I turned back to Isaac, "what is it?"

"Here, let me clean your wounds." He said and I few minutes later I was sitting in his lap while he lightly pressed rubbing alcohol against the cuts on my back.

"I don't get it, aren't they supposed to be healed already?" I asked him quietly.

"Normally, yes. But injures that come from alphas heal slower, much slower." He explained.

"Seems everything is different when it comes to 'alphas'." I sighed and reacted to small stinging that came from the rubbing alcohol.

Isaac chuckled, "yeah, I guess so."

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"Why are you asking me?"

I glanced at him, "'cause you seem to know more than I do."

Isaac sighed slightly and continued to press a soaked cotton-ball to my back. "Well, since the alpha pack is after us, a lot. But if they weren't, you'd be alright... If you don't piss off Derek."

I straightened my spine, "what's he gunna do!?"

"I don't know, KILL YOU?"

"Why the fuck would he kill me just because we got into some little fight? And who says I'm his girlfriend or 'property' anyways!?"

"Well you don't exactly have sex with someone like Derek and not have it mean anything. He likes you a lot, and that's quite rare for Derek to have feelings for someone... He trusts you but not anyone else, you have to be careful." Isaac explained.

"Why does that make me feel claustrophobic?"

Isaac laughed, "you do like him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do... Probably more than he likes me."

"Well don't let Erika hear you say that!" He exclaimed with a laugh.

I turned around, "who's Erika?!"

"Another beta in our pack. Her and Boid, also in this pack, arrived last night. They tried to leave before but instead ran into the alpha pack... They're okay now, the alphas gave them a warning though. But anyways, Erika tried to go after Derek in the beginning but he didn't seem too interested in her. She might still like him, I don't know much, but when they came last night I tried my hardest to not let her see you two... The last we need right now is two same-pack beta rivalry." Isaac said and continued cleaning my cuts.

"Does he seem interested in me?" I asked cautiously and closed my eyes, hoping he said yes.

But then a different voice said, "definitely." I looked up to see Derek, just in blue jeans, smiling at me. Then he cocked his head towards Isaac, "I think she's okay now." He said mono-tone. Isaac rolled his eyes and stood up, throwing the cotton-balls in the garbage and mumbling under his breath.

I jumped up and hugged Derek, "you didn't have to be so mean, he was only helping out."

"Well I don't need him to. I can take care of you my self." He said in a hard tone.

I stepped back, "no, /I /can take care of /my/self."

"Okay... I'm sorry, I'll talk to him later." Derek sighed.

I smiled and swung my arms around his neck, pecking him on the lips. "Good boy." I giggled. "But Isaac said Boid and Erika are here... And Erika likes you..?" I mumbled that last part and looked down.

"Nah don't worry about her, she's just another beta."

"Gee thanks, Derek." I heard and turned around to see a pretty blonde, and by pretty blonde I mean a fucking slut blondie.

"Erika don't start-" Derek began but she cut him off and walked forward slowly but with force, I clinged to Derek's arm.

"No, you don't start. I really, /really/ liked you... Then you go and do this!? UGH! And you choose this SLUT over me!?" She gave me a dirty look.

I let out a snarky laugh and said, "honey, please. /I'm/ the slut!? Me?! HAH! You're the one with your tits falling out of your shirt and wearing something so tight I'm surprised you can even breath!"

She snorted, "at least I'm not in a bra and thong with four guys around me!"

I glanced down at myself and realized I hadn't changed yet. I squealed and moved behind Derek, poking my head out to shoot something back at her, "that's not fair! You caught me off-guard! But at least I won't break my ankle wearing /those/ heels!" I laughed.

She stepped forward, "wanna go, whore!?"

I ran up to face her, "I sure do, you skank!" I yelled and clawed open her cheek, she howled and grabbed my hair as I slashed her arm with my nails as a reflex.

Just then Derek stepped between us and flashed red eyes at Erika, making her huddle on the ground. He looked at me and did the same, it was like a spell that made me not attracted to him, but instead completely terrified of my own boyfriend. If we're even dating yet...

He dropped down to me and held me in his arms, cradling my body and whispering calming and re-assuring things into my ear.

"Thanks babe, seeya later!" I waved to Derek as the bell signaling lunch was over rang.

I sprinted to my locker, then to class where everyone stared at me because I was late. "Ah, Ms. McCall. It seems you're taking up your brother's habit of being late... Go to the office." My teacher directed.

"But-"

"NOW!" He cut me off, I rolled my eyes and turned around.

Once I got down to the office I sat in one of the chairs beside some kid who was turned around.

After a while he turned to face me, "Destiny!?"

"Oh. Hi Stiles,"

"You didn't go home last night and Scott's mom was freaking out!"

I shrugged and smirked to myself while saying, "I got... Busy."

"Whatever, you're going to have to come up with a better excuse because-"

"DESTINY!" I heard Scott scream, I looked up and he pulled my arm with so much force that it caused me to fly to the opposing wall and hit my back hard against it. "WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"WITH MY PACK!" I yelled.

His face went soft, "no! You were screwing Derek weren't you!" He accused.

Stiles stood up and they both stared into my eyes, I stumbled across my words and Stiles covered his face with his hands, slowly shaking his head as he walked down the hallway. "Stiles!" I called after him but he only waved his hand in the air, showing he didn't want to talk... Or see my face.

"That's so gross... And you're only fifteen! Did he at least..." Scott trailed off and slightly smiled at a teacher who was walking by.

"No," I shook my head with no worry.

Scott shook my shoulders, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU DONT EVEN CARE THAT YOU MIGHT BE PREGNANT?!"

"Scott! Calm down! Peter said there's almost no chance I can get pregnant." I exclaimed.

"/Almost/ no chance," he mumbled.

I laughed like there was no possibility, which, there barely was. "Whatever, just don't do it again, come home And DONT have sex... Especially with Derek." He defined, "and you better pray you're not pregnant!" Scott said as he walked off.

I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant... I'm NOT pregnant!

But the more I said it to myself the more I believed I was.


	7. Chapter 5

_-SCOTT'S P.O.V.-_

"It's like looking after a cub!" I said to Stiles as he drove to Derek's hideout.

"Well, it actually sorta is. She's a new werewolf, a werewolf cub... A fifteen year old werewolf cub..." He turned the corner.

I gave him a look, "I guess you're right, but it's not like I /want/ to take care of her!" I said loudly and Stiles glanced at me before abruptly pulling over to the side of the road. He turned his key, which was still in the ignition, the opposite way to start it and gave me a hard look.

"What's up with you!? You're such an ass all of the sudden! And-and I really don't appreciate you saying that shit about her because I really like her!" He exclaimed.

I laughed, "one, she's got a boyfriend. And not just any boyfriend, an alpha werewolf boyfriend. With alphas, what's there's is there's. She's his and he'll kill ANYONE who stands in the way. Two, I don't like her and you can't change that. And three... What happened to Lydia?!"

Stiles looked down, "I'm just coming to my senses about Lydia, I'm never going to have her... so why bother to keep fighting? And Lydia had a boyfriend too but that didn't stop me... I guess Jackson's a little less dangerous but whatever."

"But Destiny has a long-term boyfriend too! You're just stepping into the same thing.. Except Destiny sorta has a crush on you but she's dating Derek so that won't make a difference. No matter what I say about her, she isn't a cheater. And what I say shouldn't effect you either!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever, lets just find her." He rolled his eyes and started his car, driving in the direction of their hideout.

We got there and it was empty, there was a note on the floor that read, "Dear Scott,

Duty calls, sorry I couldn't come home... Everything comes with a price, you of all people should know that. Anyways, sorry if this gets you in trouble, I'll be back tomorrow. Seeya at school.

~Destiny.

P.S. don't worry, Stiles. I'm fine."

She signed her name in cursive with the I dotted with a heart.

Stiles chuckled, "she knows me too well."

I turned around to look at him, "yeah well don't get too flattered because when we find them she's gunna be pissed."

-DESTINY'S P.O.V.-

"Trigger your anger!" Derek screamed at me. We were training in the forest near that house, Isaac, Peter, Boid and that other bitch (Erika) were watching at the side.

"Anything can trigger my anger!" I exclaimed.

"Well I know that," Derek sneered and everyone else snickered, he hushed them with a wave of his hand and continued, "I need to get you angry! It's all about control!" I just stood there with my arms crossed, looking unamused and tapping my foot. Derek ran up and dragged his nails across my face, making a huge gash. I screeched and fell to the ground, holding my wound as the blood flowed out on to my hand.

Raising my head slowly, I met gazes with a straight-faced Derek,

"Good. You're changed, now-"

-DEREK'S P.O.V.-

Before I could finish Destiny leaped straight at me. I grabbed her by the neck and held her in the air just in front of me as she still clawed forward, trying to scratch me.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled and threw her to the ground, she glared at me and jumped up, I pointed to my right and said to Erika, "get ready."

Destiny followed my finger, eventually attacking Erika.

"Nice cat fight," Boid laughed.

"More like bitch fight!" Peter exclaimed.

I snapped my head to the right, "shut the fuck up, Peter. You too Boid!" I screamed. Peter laughed it off but Boid looked down, I focused on Destiny again. "Now Destiny! Find your anchor!" I yelled at her.

A few seconds later she shoved Erika away, when Erika came back at her Destiny stood up and punched Erika. She flew back and held her nose while Destiny's breathing slowed as she looked at me, changing back to normal as a crooked smile slowly formed on her face.

"She also threatened and beat Stiles a few times..." Isaac added at the side, I growled at him and he smirked a bit, stepping back.

Destiny snapped her gaze back towards Erika and jumped down, smashing her knee into Erika's face then getting back up with a smile. "That was for Stiles," Destiny began and then kicked Erika in the ribs, "and that was for everyone else," she continued and then stomped on Erika's face. "And that-that one was for me, bitch." Destiny snarled, skipped up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I placed my hands lightly on her hips, lifting her up a bit and our lips met. "You're my anchor, you make me happy." She whispered against my lips.

She slowly pulled back and I let her down carefully so she landed on her feet. I glanced at everyone before saying, "Isaac, go." I commanded and he ran up on all fours up to Destiny, she dropped down and they circled each other for a few seconds before eventually attacking at the same time.

After everything Destiny came out with a bleeding nose and Isaac limped away from her. Everyone chuckled at Isaac until I saw the blood from Destiny's nose, it was black. "DESTINY!" I screamed and she looked up with confusion in her eyes.

"What? You want to damage me further?!" She yelled and tears started welling up in her eyes.

I was holding her in a flash, "no," I said softly in her ear and wiped a dot of black blood from her upper-lip with my finger, showing it to her. "I don't understand..." I mumbled and backed up, turning to Peter. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

He looked down, "her body... It's rejecting the change. But it's late. I'm sorry," Peter stepped forward.

"NO!" I shoved him away and sprung backwards, clutching Destiny in my arms tightly.

"Derek... What is he talking about?" She whispered weakly to me.

"Nothing... It's okay."

"Derek." She said firmly, "tell. Me... Now."

I sighed, "your body... It's fighting the change."

"What? But I'm already-"

"Yeah, I know. Peter said its some sort of late thing," I let in a deep, shaky breath. My knees gave in and I fell with Destiny still in my arms, I was basically holding her up before so now wasn't any different except I was sitting on my ass and she was laying across my lap.

"So hopefully you're going to die, you little bitch." Erika sneered. I cocked my head towards her and made my eyes red, showing my K9's, causing Erika to screech and run into Isaac's arms.

"/Am/ I going to die?" Destiny asked softly and stared up at me.

Tears stung my eyes, "no..." I lied and heard everyone slowly walk away.

She smiled, "your pulse just jumped, Derek."

"I promise we're going to fix this," I started to sob, "I promise..."

Still smiling, Destiny put her hand on my cheek. "Don't make promises you can't keep," she whispered.

"DESTINY? DESTINY!" We both heard and turned to see Scott and Stiles running towards us. Stiles dropped to the ground on the other side of Destiny, holding her hand and Scott just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"How long do I have?" She asked me.

"A few days, tops." I sighed and looked at her polished black fingernails and how her fingers entwined with mine.

"Do something, Derek!" Stiles screamed at me and stared at her.

"Don't you think if I could save her I would've done it already!?" I yelled back at him.

"How about you trick her like you tricked me, humph?" Scott started accusingly, "how you said if we killed Peter I would be cured?! But really it just made YOU alpha!"

Destiny laughed quietly, "he told me I wasn't going to die... But I know I am... And I feel really, really tired." She started drifting off and her eyes were slowly closing.

"No!" I objected and tilted her head up, "you can't. Please, hold on. Just for a few days... /please/. We need to figure this out, I need to save you."

"Don't worry, you'll meet some pretty girl, much hotter than me, and you'll forget all about us. And that's okay, Derek." She smiled.

"No, no one's more beautiful than you. You're perfect in every way and I can't lose you!" I screamed.

"Wait hold on," Scott interrupted our little moment, "I remember my mom saying something just before we picked up Destiny for the first time. She said something about Destiny getting nose bleeds every so often, that she has some sort of condition that clears bad blood through the nose like a filter for her body... And it also apparently makes her weak and tired too." Scott said and I think Stiles and I both got a shot of hope.

"Stiles, can you get into your dad's files?" I asked, taking charge of the situation.

He hesitated, "it can be done."

"And what about you, Scott? Can you see if Destiny has any medical records?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Then both of you, get to it!" I commanded and they scurried off while I tried to keep Destiny awake.

-STILES' P.O.V.-

"Keys, keys, keys..." I mumbled to myself repeatedly and when I found my dad's keys I did the same thing except with the word 'files'. "Files, files, files..." I continued until I found a file that was labeled "-, AMANDA, DESTINY" meaning she had no last name. Wait hold up, her middle name is Amanda?! I wouldn't even- no. Don't get distracted, Stiles. I NEED to find something, ANYTHING!

And there it was, that little 'Medical Conditions' box that had my dad's messy handwriting in it, "frequent nose bleeds. Side effects; drowsiness, congestion, fatigue, swelling, coughing."

"Yeesh." I said to myself and quickly made a copy, putting the file back and folding the warm freshly-printed paper and putting it into my hoodie pocket. I got out of there as fast as possible and went to Scott's mom's work, where Scott had been looking for a cure.

I found him and sprinted to where he was, only to find him talking to his mother in which I took as a surprise, flipping around and propping my elbows on the front desk. I awkwardly smiled and waved sharply as both Scott and his mom stared at me with odd looks.

Scott sighed and focused back on his mother, "is there a cure!?"

"I don't know, Scott! Why all the questions?!" She exclaimed.

"Uh, it's, uh, a, uh, project for, uh, school! Yeah, a project for school..." He croaked.

I rolled my eyes as Ms. McCall did the same, "there's a special antibiotic, I don't exactly know how to pronounce the name but here's how you spell it," she wrote a long word on a scrap piece of paper and handed it to Scott, " it's sold at the drug store just down the road... Are you sure it's for a project?" She questioned.

Scott grabbed the paper and we smiled at each other, walking out as Scott called back, "yup! Thanks mom!"

-DESTINY'S P.O.V.-

I kept trying to let Derek know that this happens a lot but he wouldn't listen for a second and I really didn't have the energy to talk over him right now. I didn't realize until Scott mentioned it, I actually thought I was going to die! "Derek-" I started softly but he cut me off,

"No Destiny, it's going to be okay... Everything's going to be fine... Don't start saying your goodbyes."

"But Derek-"

"DESTINY!" He shook my shoulders a bit, "stop it! You're alright... Stop." He commanded. I shook my head a bit, trying to tell him that that wasn't it but he ignored me.

"We got it! We got it!" Stiles and Scott ran up an I was relieved to see Scott had a little prescription bottle of pills in his hand.

"See, I told you everything was going to be fine!" Derek exclaimed and moved in to kiss me, I put my hand on his chest to stop him and said strongly,

"No, Derek. I was trying to tell you that it's happened before but you just wouldn't listen to me! You think you're King Shit of Fuck-off Island, but you're really not! And it pisses me off when you act like you're better than everyone!"

He looked surprised that someone actually said that to him, he shifted towards me, ready to punish, but he stopped and looked down, I knew he wouldn't hurt me so I wasn't afraid to say it. Well, I wasn't afraid in the first place but whatever.

Derek huffed and walked away while I stood there smirking in pride and achievement. I heard a one-person-applause behind me so I turned around to see Peter walking up, "congratulations, but now he's pissed. Good luck," he smiled and walked off to wherever he goes in this abandon train tunnel.

I let out a heavy sigh, he was right, but Derek'll get over it, I should probably just leave him for now. I have to get to school anyways or Scott is gunna kill me!

I spotted Stiles in the hallway and walked towards him, he glanced at me then picked up his speed in the other direction until I was basically running after him, "hey Stiles! Stiles! STILES!" I called and when I finally got close enough to him I grabbed his arm, he pulled away so I stuck my claws out. He squealed and turned around, shaking my hand off.

"Destiny! Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" He yelled in the middle of all the people, causing them to turn and stare.

"Why!? What did I ever do to you?!" I screamed.

He looked around at everybody and rolled his eyes, grabbing my elbow and pulling me into the boy's locker room, he shoved me against the wall and opened his mouth to scream at me but nothing came out. He took a quick step back, then another forward and raised an open hand, pressing his fingers against his head then making a fist and lowering it to his side. After a few seconds of shifting around in front of me he moved in like he was going to hit me, I flinched but the blow never came.

I opened my tear-filled eyes to see Stiles standing there, looking down. "I hate you..." He mumbled.

"No you don't." I sobbed as I denied it.

He nodded slowly, "I do. You ruined everything!"

"Please, Stiles." I grabbed his arm but he pulled away.

"No. Stay away from me, Destiny." He said in a hard tone and walked away, leaving me sobbing on the floor.

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard someone and looked up to see Allison, the girl who used to date Scott. I'm not exactly sure what happened, only that their parents made them break up but they were still seeing each other secretly until her mom committed suicide and weird shit started happening.

"Does it look like it!?" I shot back, then regret hit me. "Sorry, I'm just-"

"No, it's fine." She smiled, "here, lets get lunch." Allison helped me up and we walked to the cafeteria.

"Who's this?" Lydia fake-smiled and took a bite of her apple as Allison and I sat down.

I instantly felt uncomfortable, "um, I followed you around last year and most of this year..."

She looked to the side in thought, "Ebany?" Lydia guessed, I shook my head and un-latched my jaw to tell her my name but she continued, "Ecstasy?"

"Destiny." I smiled.

"Oh," she grinned and took a bite of her sandwich, "hi."

"Hi," I replied and it was quiet for a while until Allison spoke up,

"So, Destiny, why were you crying?"

I sunk in my chair, "no reason. Just stupid people..."

"People like who?" She countered in an interest that scared me a bit.

"Just a guy,"

"Boyfriend?"

"No, but I thought we were close. Plus I'm fighting with my boyfriend, he's probably not even going to pick me up from school like he usually does... He's really stubborn like that." I looked down and nibbled on my cookie.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Allison pressed.

I sat up to face her, "he doesn't go here. He's older."

"I know most people in beacon hills, what's his name?" Okay now she was seriously starting to piss me off. When we first sat down I had read "Allison Argent" on her bag, her family is all werewolf hunters and she knows Derek so I'm just going to keep quiet.

"Oh look, there's my brother. Seeya!" I jumped up and ran to Scott, I glanced back to see hurt in her face. BA-BAM, BITCH! I knew that was going to sting. Ha-ha!

So after that Stiles gave me dirty looks and Scott completely ignored me but I stayed with them. Plus, Derek didn't pick me up so I walked to the hideout where I was shunned even more!

"Derek, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked quietly. Everyone stared at me while Erika snickered,

"Fuck off, stupid slut. Just accept the fact that nobody wants you here and you're an omega! Now leave, we aren't your pack anymore."

I glanced at her, then to Boid who was looking the other way, Peter frowned at me and Isaac stared at his feet. What hurt the most was Derek's reaction, he didn't say a word, like he didn't have the balls to say what Erika did. He just stared into my eyes with his mad-looking-straight-faced-frown and flicked his eyes to the exit, then back at me. Basically telling me to get the fuck out.

So I turned on my heel and raised my head with all the pride I had left, even though I wanted to cry, but crying made me feel weak. So I walked out with dignity instead.

I hit the top step when I heard a deep and captivating voice, "only I make those decisions, so as far as I'm concerned Erika, /you/ can get out if you want that so badly. But Destiny stays no matter what." Derek smiled at me and Erika gasped in anger and insult, walking into the train.

I laughed and ran down to my amazingly amazing boyfriend who caught me when I jumped up and flung my legs around his waist.


	8. Chapter 6

_-SCOTT'S P.O.V.-_  
"She's one of them, isn't she." I looked down and slightly nodded, "is she part of your pack?" She asked and I shook my head slowly. "Oh..." She mumbled, "well who's pack is she in?"

"Derek's." I sighed.

"So then what's the problem?" My mom asked, I glanced up at her quickly,

"Why are you so concerned?"

"She's my daughter, you're not the only one who cares if something happens to her. Even though Stiles is mad at her I'm sure he still cares and I think Derek wouldn't be too pleased if one of his own died."

"She's dating Derek and he loves her, you can see it in his eyes when he looks or talks to her and the way he treats her is different from everyone else. And yeah of course Stiles still cares about her, but I don't. I'm just worried- I mean, I'm... Ugh." I rolled my eyes.

My mom laughed, "see, even you care." She smiled.

"Well of course I'd care if she died! It'd effect me if Erika died too and I hate her!" I screamed.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Scott?" My mom looked deep into my eyes and I swallowed a knot in my throat,

"I've told you everything that won't put you in danger." I nodded, signaling I was done talking but my mom didn't budge. Instead she just sat there staring at me then finally got up and walked out of the room.

I let out a deep breath as soon as she was gone and laid down on my bed, only to have someone fall on my body. I screamed and got ready to fight, but I noticed the pale skin, hoodie and clumsiness, realizing it was only Stiles.

"DUDE! Don't do that!" I yelled, rolling my eyes and falling back down onto my mattress.

"I'm sorry! But it's urgent, you have to come with me!" The look in his eyes told me I shouldn't ask questions and just follow him, so that's exactly what I did.

Next thing you know we're in Stiles' jeep, heading god knows where. So I finally asked, "wait, where are we going?!"

"Hale house." Stiles stated and it was quiet the whole ride until we got to our destination.

-STILES' P.O.V.-

I didn't tell Scott much about it, I didn't really know anything about it myself. Just that Isaac said it was serious and about Destiny. Well, all I really heard from him was "Destiny-urgent-get your ass over here now-quick-Hale house-no time." I already had the shit scared outta me, I shouldn't have said that stuff to her in the locker room. I feel so terrible for saying those things, she probably did something because of what I said and it's all my fault.

No. Stay positive. Try, Stiles. Try. Hold it together, man. It's alright. She's probably fine-

Then I saw Destiny on the ground, sprawled across the leaves with Derek leaning over her body and everyone else standing around them. I ran as fast as my feet could take me, I wasn't that far from them but it seemed as if the distance had stretched about a mile and I was going to run out of stamina while the ground was shifting beneath my feet.

"DESTINY!" I finally reached her and fell to my knees, there was an arrow in her heart and her eyes were wide open, not blinking. I grabbed her cold hand and cried as hard as possible.

Just then I heard someone say my name quietly through clenched teeth. I looked up with tear stained eyes, Derek was glowing with relief down at Destiny, I glanced down at her to see she was staring at me and fully alive. "Hey Stiles..." She mumbled.

"Wh-what?! But I thought-!?" I exclaimed and flicked my eyes to the arrow then back at her beautiful face.

Destiny giggled slightly and then grimaced in pain, "could someone take that stupid arrow out of my shoulder?! I'm trying to heal here!"

Derek chuckled then quickly pulled it out, Destiny screeched but she still wasn't moving. "Derek, show him." She commanded and he nodded, flipping her body over and pointing to the back of her neck where there was a little slit with a drop of blood dripping down from it.

I gasped and cocked my head towards Derek, "didn't he drown-"

"Remember when we were both paralyzed and Matt was turning into the Kanima because he broke the rules? Well his Kanima didn't drown! Now he's back, except only as a lizard. Not a kid." Derek sighed.

"But why would he go after Destiny?! Last time I checked she hasn't killed anybody lately!" I exclaimed and thought for a second, then looked down at Destiny. "Is there something you need to tell us?" I asked.

"N-no."

"YOUR PULSE JUMPED!" Derek screamed.

"Lying little whore," Erika snickered and glanced at her nails.

Destiny slowly started lifting her left arm, moving her fingers as she did the same with the right.

After a few minutes of Destiny's constant lies that she wasn't hiding anything she was back on her feet. "IM NOT LYING!" She screamed and sprinted away.

Derek made an annoyed noise and dashed after her.

What is she hiding?

-DEREK'S P.O.V.-

"What are you hiding?!" I screamed at my girlfriend. She's been lying this whole time, I honestly don't care if she's killed someone. I've probably killed more people but she could at least tell me!

She stopped walking away and glared at me, taking a challenging step forward. "Derek. Why do you think I've been cutting, drinking and doing drugs all these years? TO FORGET! I've been trying to forget but you're just opening sealed wounds, so stop it! It kills to remember. It eats me alive, dammit!" She began to cry and collapsed in my arms, "it's not that I don't trust you, I love you, Derek. It's just I don't want to think about these things."

"But I've probably done worse and I love you too, which means I'm here forever. I'll never leave you, you can tell me anything." I said softly to her.

"... I can't, Derek. Honestly, I wish I could tell you but I can't. I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes and let her go, Destiny stumbled to the side while I stormed off in the other direction. "I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!" She screamed behind me, "THIS IS WHY I WON'T TELL YOU ANYTHING! YOUR SHORT FUSE!"

I kept walking and eventually Destiny attacked me from behind, digging her claws into my shoulder. I grabbed her hand and flipped her over to the other side of me, she yelped in pain while I climbed on top of her. I firmly pinned her down and slashed her face, before I knew it we were full-out fighting. She scratched me, I bit her... It was an endless war between us.

Until I realized what I was doing. I only noticed it when Stiles yelled out our names in a scolding tone, not even when Isaac tried to step in and separate us. I think I broke his nose, oops.

I jumped off of Destiny, straggling backwards in shock of what I'd done. She sat up and started to cry and it's my fault. I'm such a terrible person, i say I love her then I turn around and fight her. I can't believe myself. How could I do that? I slapped myself but it only made me feel worse, "Destiny," I bent down and scooped her up in my arms. Carrying her bridal style, I kissed her cheek and she flinched away. I sighed and sprinted to my old house, laying her on the dusty couch as I grabbed the first-aid kit I always keep stashed here. Destiny made sounds expressing her pain while I cleaned her wounds, Jeesh, I'm such an asshole. I don't think she'll ever forgive me, and I hope she doesn't. Maybe that'll finally show me what a douche I am. Maybe I'll finally learn that I can't just go around treating people like shit.

And even though I just thought all of those things to myself I still collapsed to my knees and literally begged her to forgive me.


	9. Chapter 7

_-ALLISON'S P.O.V.- _

I dropped my combat bow on the basement table and said firmly, "I hit her but I'm not sure I killed her."

"Well that's good, we don't want her dead... Yet." My dad spoke.

"Anyways, after I shot her with the arrow something else wounded her from behind. It was too quick so I couldn't see anything but after that she was on the ground just as fast as whatever that thing was. Her pack was there with her right away," I looked down, remembering when this all happened and I was hiding behind a tree. I saw Scott and Stiles run up to Destiny and just seeing Scott tore me up. But it's for the best, I can't date a werewolf and also hunt them with my family.

"You did the right thing," my father said.

I looked up at him, "well I wasn't going to try and face them all on my own-"

"No," he cut me off, "I meant you were right to break up with Scott. Even though it hurts it was still the wise thing to do."

I nodded slowly, "thanks but I'd rather not have this conversation with my dad." Was all I said before walking out quickly.

I grabbed my crossbow, double pistols and hunting knife and jumped into my car with the GPS tracking device in my hand, the arrow I shot Destiny with had a tracker in it and now it's in her skin. I find this more promising then any of our other tactics.

The GPS led me to the Hale house, no one's outside but when I slowly walked in I heard multiple screams coming from farther into the house.

I headed to the right of the staircase, following the noises as I cautiously moved towards the first room back there. I had my crossbow out and ready for fire, I felt my pistols still secured in the waist gun-pouches of my belt and the knife in it's sleeve at the back of my belt, just over my ass.

I pressed my back against the wall and shimmied on it until reaching the cracked door frame, doing a one-eighty to the side and running in, quickly aiming at any moving targets.

Then I realized /how/ they were moving and screamed at the top of my lungs, Destiny and Derek jumped. She screamed and cowered behind a naked Derek while he... /covered/ himself...

I shot him just above his knee cap so he would fall to the ground, which he did, and in doing so he revealed Destiny. The one I really wanted. "Allison please! Don't do this! I didn't do anything to you!"

A grin creeped up on my face as she begged for mercy, I walked closer to her slowly, keeping my aim steady and glued to the center of her forehead.

She shielded her areas and kept crying out for her own life. "Please Allison!"

"You just /had/ to come along right after I broke up with Scott, didn't you!? Her mom just /had/ to adopt you... I hate you. You ruined everything!" I screamed at her.

"Allison, trust me, I don't want any of this either. I didn't ask to be arrested, I didn't ask to meet Stiles, I didn't ask for my parents to die, I didn't ask to be adopted and I certainly didn't ask to become a werewolf or have a boyfriend! But guess what? I love it. I pretty much love my life now, other than being hunted by you. So really /you're/ the one who's ruining things." She spoke so strongly but still full of fear. "That means fuck off," she smiled then shot me a dirty look. I lowered my bow and she dropped down to Derek, pulling the arrow out of his leg and helping him up. He pulled on a pair of jeans while she quickly threw on his shirt, which was too big on her, and hopped into her skinnys.

I examined them silently and without a care, I noticed how the love between them reminded me of Scott and I... But I didn't allow myself to reflect. Memory threatened to let itself in, to fill my brain with my old relationship... But I couldn't let it. I have to be strong. Like my dad said, /"Even though it hurt, it was the wise thing to do."/ And he's right.

"Allison? Could you go find a squirrel to shoot, you interrupted something I'd like to get back to..." Derek stared into my eyes in a 'GET OUT ALREADY!' way.

I rolled my eyes, "how about you go chase after a rabbit?"

"Actually, that's a good foreplay technique." He winked at Destiny and put his arms around her waist, holding her from behind and kissing her cheek.

"That's gross. Goodbye." I ended and walked out of the house, through the woods, got in my car and went home.

_-DESTINY'S P.O.V.-_

After Allison left Derek literally ripped his shirt off of me and un-latched my bra, throwing it to the side. He started kissing me passionately, slowly grasping my breasts as he began pecking the side of my lips, down to my chin and tonguing my neck. Derek lowered his mouth to my breasts and worked his tongue around them then down until he reached my pant line. He began pulling my jeans down, I screeched in desire and pulled his hair a bit, making him stare up at me, "What is it?" He sounded out of breath.

"I-I'd rather n-not have my thighs, and everything in b-between, ripped apart." I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

He smiled, "don't worry." And continued where he left off.

Soon after I returned the favor which I'm sure he enjoyed and then Derek moved over my body, putting one leg on each side of me, inserting himself into me as we kissed. Everything was finally perfect, I didn't want this to end. I forgot about all the problems in my life as Derek kissed me, it's like whenever he touches me I feel like I can never be sad again.


	10. Chapter 8

**_-DESTINY'S P.O.V.-_**  
"The full moon is tomorrow night," Peter warned and his voice drifted off, hinting at something else... Me.  
Derek glanced at me quickly, "you don't think I know that?!" He snapped at Peter.  
"Guys, I can handle MYSELF." I rolled my eyes.  
Stiles sighed, where the fuck did he come from?! "Stop it, Destiny. Just stop. Stop thinking you can do everything when reality is, you need us. You need help through this. And baby, I know-"  
Derek shoved Stiles and screamed, "don't call her that!"  
Stiles rolled his eyes and continued, "I know that you like to act strong but on the inside you're just a helpless little girl who needs people in her life to help her get by... Or else she'll just curl up in a ball and die slowly."  
"Jesus Christ, Stiles. You've got it all WRONG-" Derek started, but I cut him off,  
"No. Stiles is right." I said softly, he took pride in his victory while Derek muttered under his breath.  
"Fine," Derek spoke up, "if he knows so much about you then why don't I just leave you two alone?!" He started walking out but I ran up to him. He turned for a minute and looked at me, "don't worry," he smiled, "I'll be back, baby. I'm just going to go searching around town for stuff... Okay?"  
"Okay..." I mumbled and Derek kissed my forehead, glancing at Stiles in a mean way before leaving.

"How'd you know?"  
"I can just tell,"  
"Great, so while everyone else is a werewolf you're a psychic?!" I laughed and Stiles joined in.  
Then it all stopped abruptly while he looked me square in the eye, "Destiny, I want to know who you killed. I promise I won't tell anybody... I just need to know."  
I sighed, trying to lighten the mood by saying, "well if you're so psychic why don't you tell me?" I grinned and leaned in closer to him.  
Stiles stared at me for a while until saying, "your brother?" I shook my head, "sister?"  
"Wrong again," my heart dropped, he was getting closer.  
"Your parents." He seemed sure of it now.  
My fake smile faltered and fell to my jaw line. Fuck. "Why?" He asked.  
"Long story," I looked down at the ugly black ground we were lounging on.  
"I've got time." Stiles grinned reassuringly.  
I had to do anything to get out of this situation, ANYTHING! So I did, I leaned in closer and kissed him. I actually kissed him! OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD WHAT AM I DOING SHIT SHIT SHIT I CAN'T CHEAT ON DEREK FUCK STOP KISSING HIM! No. I couldn't let him know the story. I have to avoid everything in my past, no matter what it takes.  
Stiles put his arms around my waist as I slung my arms around his shoulders, after a while I stuck my tongue in his mouth and he did the same. Then he started raising his hands to my chest, feeling around.  
A few minutes later he slid his hands back down and under my shirt, lifting to my bra and inside it he laid his hands, playing about. I jumped on his lap and continued the kiss, beginning to rock against him, softly at first... But then it was rough. I couldn't take it anymore! I just had to have him and only him, all of him! "We-we can't..." He moaned against me.  
"Shh, baby." I hushed him.  
"Destiny, I-it's so wrong..." He breathed heavily on my skin.  
"You know you want to, you know you like it..." I ripped his shirt off.  
"I-I do b-but Destiny, it's so terrible. I c-can't let you ch-cheat on Derek... a-and if he finds out? We'll both be screwed-"  
I cut him off by pressing my lips even harder against his mouth, so he couldn't speak... let alone breathe. We were both half naked now, I mean, he had underwear on and so did I. But that's it. I didn't even have my bra on.  
_'The best way for a wolf to be satisfied is through blood...' _The words echoed through my mind, from a book I once read on wolves and creatures alike. _'Blood...' _Just that word repeated now, over and over again... spinning around my brain. I couldn't get away from it, and soon enough, I didn't want to.  
So I leaned back a bit and dragged one of my K-9 teeth across the inner side of his bottom lip. Stiles screamed out in pain but it was music to my ears. I licked up each drop coming from the wound, "Destiny, s-stop... it stings!" He whimpered and tried to push me away but I re-bounded and pinned him on the floor with my nails keeping him steady.  
"M-more..." I breathed.  
"No!" He gasped and tried to break free from my grip. I flipped out and swung my arm back; slashing it through the air but instead of making a huge gash in his face I just laid my claws on his cheek.**  
****_-STILES' P.O.V.-_**  
"Pretty, pretty little boy. Didn't know what he was getting himself caught in..." Destiny snickered in a voice that didn't belong to her. She wasn't herself anymore... I don't know what's happening to her! It's the full moon. I remember when Scott was really affected by it that one time and I had to hand-cuff him to the radiator, he still broke free. Plus he made out with Lydia, which **_isn't_** Scott. This wasn't Destiny... I had to help her somehow! But what could I do? She wouldn't let me move.  
"DESTINY!" I screamed in her face, she flinched and growled at me. "Listen up, murderer." Destiny howled in a really, **_really _**scary mean way and sat on my crotch. Oh my god not now not now! I stayed away from the crushing humiliation and continued, "You're the reason your life sucks, it's all **your** fault! You killed your parents so social services took you to an orphanage. You did this to yourself, **_bitch._**" I exclaimed. It hurt to say it, but I think it might work-  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled and slashed the side of my face then pressed her nails on my throat. I choked a bit but that made her press harder, not yet breaking the skin, but messing up my breathing pattern. "...I could do it you know, and I will... if you say **_one_** more thing."  
I coughed slightly, "whore."  
She repeated the baseball-like motion again and right when her nails touched my neck she was thrown to the other side of the room.  
**_-DEREK'S P.O.V.-_**  
I ran to my pack's hideout after a near-death experience with the Alphas... they're much stronger than I suspected. There were twins in the pack that almost ripped my face off, but I got away before any of them could fatally injure me.  
When I was almost at the train I heard moaning, but mostly yelling, coming from inside. What the hell? I jumped down the whole flight of stairs but I still wasn't noticed for some reason. Then it was like someone cut out my heart when I saw Destiny, only in panties (literally, that's **it**) on top of Stiles who was in boxers, blaming her for things I couldn't make out from his raspy voice. One thing I did make out was him calling her a whore, I have no idea why, but when I saw her swing her arm back I leaped to Destiny's side and grabbed her, picking her up and whipping her to the wall across from me. "D-DEREK!" Stiles screamed, I picked him up by his ear and he screeched in pain. Then I noticed the giant wound on his face, five lines for each claw.  
"I have no idea what happened, but I swear to God Stiles, if you even **_touched _**her..." my drifted off in horror of the thought.  
"Derek, I'm gunna be perfectly honest with you, we were **this** close-" He made a sign with his two fingers, making it clear that they were less than an inch away from... "To having sex." I growled and was about to punch him when he begged for mercy, "WAIT! WAIT! I told her to stop when it got too deep-"  
I cut him off by screaming, "too deep into her?!"  
"NO! No, no. By deep I meant too rough... or, you know. But anyways, she randomly cut the inside of my lip with her fangs and started licking up the blood."  
"Then you told her to stop and she just got angry and cut you up even more?"  
"Yeah..." He shuddered, "how'd you know?"  
I ignored his question and spoke calmly, "the full moon is doing this to her. Great."


	11. Chapter 9

-STILES' P.O.V.-

Today is the full moon and Derek told me to avoid Destiny at all costs. So here I am, in the boys locker room, hiding out.

"Stiles? Stiles... You there? I can smell you." I heard a whisper and backed into a dark corner. "Stiles!" Whoever it was hissed. "Stiles, please." Now it was a whimper... Destiny's whimper. "Stiles, I'm sorry for hurting you, it's the full moon... You know? I feel terrible. Just come out. I just want to talk. Please, Stiles. Please." She begged.

I was about to step out when I remembered Scott tried to trick me like this too. /She's not sorry, Stiles. Don't believe her. She's just trying to trick you./ My conscience murmured inside my brain.

I can't let her get inside my head. "Stiles, I know where you are. Come out from your corner by the lockers." I glanced around to see that I /was/ in a corner near the lockers. Great. "I'm getting sick of trying!" She screamed.

Just then I saw two light-amber-ish-gold eyes in front of me, oh my god oh my god! I'm going to die!

"Stiles, hun, I'm not going to hurt you. I can smell your unnecessary fear."

"It's pretty necessary when you've gone phsyco!"

"Shut up!" Destiny cried out and grabbed my neck. Bringing me into the dim light and pressing my body onto the wall. "Listen, fucker, I could still kill you. I could just rip out your throat right now!"

"Then do it!" I choked with a small laugh. This situation seemed too familiar.

"Don't push me!" She tightened her grip on my neck. I rolled my eyes and laughed again, even though I was terrified. /Do not test her again, Stiles. The full moon is today. You don't want to die, do you?/ My conscience told me.

"Fine." I said under my breath to myself but Destiny seemed confused and tilted her head to the side a bit,

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Let's go get lunch." I seriously shouldn't take her to the cafeteria around so many people, but how else am I supposed to make it up to her?!

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." She seemed calm, wait what?!

"You're not hungry?!"

She smirked devilishly and said, "not for normal food."

"Fine, lets go get you a rabbit!" I laughed uncomfortably, trying to lighten the mood but Destiny didn't seem too pleased. She shifted her hand so her wolf nails were sticking into the sides of my throat, then I slowly felt the skin break and a warm liquid seep down from my neck to my shoulders. "I was just kidding!" I cried out, "Stop, Destiny! You're hurting me!"

"I don't care!" She brang her mouth to my shoulder and stopped the trail of blood from continuing down my chest. Then she slowly lowered my body (hands still on my neck) so I was at normal height with my feet on the ground. Destiny licked up the trail of blood until she got to the actual wound, her tongue burned against my skin and she pressed herself against me.

"Destin-" she cut me off by thrusting violently against my hips. Even though it still hurt, I let out a moan and grabbed her waist. "Don't do this again," I hummed against her skin. "Why don't you use Derek-"

Destiny dragged her nail over the cut on my neck so it was deeper and gushed out a new, fresh round of blood. "I don't want Derek, he won't let me have blood." She licked my neck.

"I-I shouldn't either..." I inhaled deeply.

"But you are,"

"But I shouldn't," I repeated.

She made a "Mhm" sound and kept rocking against me, it was one quick movement when she jumped up and swung her legs around my waist as I held her up by her butt and turned, pressing /her/ against the wall. Destiny had her arms around my neck and there wasn't one part of our bodies where we weren't touching. She sucked from my neck as I dry humped her.

"C'mon Stiles," she moaned, "lets just do it."

"/Yesss/" I dragged out the 's' in a hiss and threw Destiny to the ground, I tried to climb over her but it was no use because she grabbed my shoulders and shoved me down, going back to licking up the blood. I took off her shirt and she ripped off mine, lightly touching her nails all over my chest and stomach.

"Take them off," she moaned and scratched the waist of my pants.

"Are you sure?"

She moaned and I took that as a yes, pulling off my pants and dragging hers right off her skin. Destiny massaged the tent my boxers made until I tore off her bra and touched her everywhere.

"Enough of this!" She screamed and took off her panties, ripping off my underwear. I held her hips, pushing her back and forth on me as Destiny made a new gash across my chest, bending down and licking from it while pulling my hair.

A few minutes later, I shifted my hands lower so I had more control and in the process, a tattoo was revealed on Destiny. Just under her belly button and over her left leg. It was a bold and pretty cursive, saying, "Am I More Than You Bargained For Yet?" I recognized the line from Fall Out Boy's "Sugar We're Going Down". Cute. And accurate.

Destiny's head shot up and everything paused for a moment as she thought. "I-is there a practice today?" She asked, still not looking at me, but at the locker room entry door straight in front of her.

"No," I caught my breath.

"Then who- whatever." Destiny looked straight into my eyes as she began rocking back and forth again, her eyes were that pretty werewolf amber. They flashed with need and... /hunger/. She licked up the wounds from my chest and neck and then kissed me with her blood-stained lips, leaving a trail of red across my bottom lip.

"Harder," she moaned, so I dug my fingers into her hip bones and pressed myself deeper, and repeated the up and down motion until Destiny started to scream, digging her nails into my shoulders.

"De-DESTINY?"

Oh my god please don't be Derek please don't be- "Destiny! S-Stiles? WHAT THE FUCK?!" Then I recognized my best friend's voice. Scott. Oh my.

"Get out, Scott." Destiny rolled her eyes.

"Stiles! It's the full moon, you know what's ha-"

"SCOTT!" Destiny barked, and by barked, I mean actually /barked/. Like a dog. "GET OUT!"

"No!" He yelled and pulled Destiny up by her underarms, she kicked and punched but he held her arms and plastered her to him, keeping her steady. I sat up and quickly put my shirt over my crotch, staring only at Destiny and her naked skin.

"STOP IT!" She growled and ripped off a chunk of his shirt.

"That's my favourite shirt!" He pouted.

Destiny rolled her eyes and just then someone else bursted through the doors screaming, "DESTINY! I felt your- oh my God. WHAT THE HELL!" I didn't even have to look over to know it was Derek.

-SCOTT'S P.O.V.-

I held Destiny tightly to me, keeping her from trying to escape my grip. She screamed and I tightened my hold on her arms, "stop moving." I whispered in her ear.

"Make me," she said back.

"I will later, at home..." I winked at her, Destiny leaned in closer to my face until Derek ran in. He picked up Stiles and whipped his body into the lockers, Stiles cried out in pain and Derek shot his gaze to Destiny and I, running up quickly and grabbing her from my arms. He nodded to me and dragged her out of the room while she was still naked. Interesting.

"S-Scott!" Stiles choked on his breath, "hel-help me..."

I rolled my eyes and flipped him off, walking straight out.

I was laying on my bed with my hand in my pants, watching a video on my phone when without warning, my door flew open. I freaked out but when I saw Destiny standing there naked it felt like my hand was glued to my- Never mind. She closed the door with a smirk, walking over to me and climbing over me. "Can I take you up on that offer now?" She smiled.

"Hell yeah," I breathed and, let me tell you, Destiny is the best I've had in a while. I guess the whole "full moon" thing has an effect on her.

But just before the moon was at its peak I stopped everything and held her in my arms, whispering calming things into her ear.

I shouldn't be doing this. Number one because she's my sister, well, ADOPTED sister. Two because she's sort of dating Derek... If he didnt break up with her already. And three because Stiles likes her. Actually I don't feel bad at all and really don't give a fuck, werewolf sex is great!


	12. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

-SCOTT'S P.O.V.-

I woke up with a giant headache, but minus that, before I even opened my eyes I heard sniffling. I sat up slowly and saw Destiny hunched over, naked, on the end of my bed crying.

I moved down beside her but when I tried to wrap my arm around her she flinched and pushed me away, whimpering in her hands. "Destiny," I barely whispered.

"What's wrong with me?" She stared at me with those sky blue eyes, they used to be glowing with happiness and joy but now seemed to be drained of all life. It hit me right in the gut,

"It's my fault, I knew what was happening and I took advantage of you... I'm sorry."

"No," she sighed, "don't blame yourself, Scott. I'm going to go take a shower and try to find out what else happened yesterday."

"I can tell you, just have a warm shower and try to regain some strength, okay?"

Destiny nodded and got up, grabbing two towels from the pantry in my room and putting one around her body as she walked out.

About ten seconds later she came back in and said, "your mom's in the bathroom."

I smirked, "use mine."

"Can I take a bath?" She tilted her head.

"Sure,"

She nodded again and disappeared into the other room.

I waited for a while, deciding what to do. /Scott, don't go in. Leave her./ I should... But since when do I listen to the angel on my shoulder? I shrugged and jumped up, walking towards my washroom door. I laid my hand on the door knob and stopped, what am I going to say to her?! I backed up and paced my floor, thinking of lines.

'I need to wash my face.' No, that's stupid. 'Need some company babe?' Uh, no. That's weird. 'I need to brush my teeth'. I guess that's good.

I sighed, "fuck it." And walked into my bathroom. I saw Destiny relaxing in the tub, I could see her whole body under the water.. So wet and beautiful-

"Scott?!" She sat up quickly and covered herself.

"Sorry, I, uh-, I needed to uh brush my teeth." Wow that's a terrible line.

She took her arms off her body and stared at me with a 'do you think I'm stupid?' Look on her face.

"Scott. I thought we were going to talk /after/!"

"We can talk now," I smirked and slowly climbed into the tub with her, the water slowly rising as my body sunk in with hers. Our legs were entwined at the shins and ankles with hers on the outside. "God damn, Destiny. You're so beautiful."

"Scott, please, we're siblings. Don't do this."

"/Adopted/ sister. It's different." I didn't add the 'that's what I tell myself to feel better' bit though.

"Glad I mean so fucking much to you," Destiny said sarcastically and rolled her eyes, looking to her left.

"Babe," I grabbed her thighs and pulled her onto my lap, the water swishing around us. "If you didn't mean anything to me I wouldn't be betraying my best friend or Derek. I care so much about you. /You mean the world to me/."

Destiny stared into my eyes with her beautiful smile. "Aw, Scott.." She began to blush. I pulled her into a kiss and soon after I /proved/to her how much I care.

-DEREK'S P.O.V.-

"Scott isn't answering my calls," I sighed and paced the grimy underground concrete.

"And neither is Destiny..." Isaac added quietly.

I snapped my gaze to him, "don't even, Isaac."

He grinned his signature half-smile and looked down, Peter slowly walked up to me.

"Nephew," he began, "you understand her actions were primely based on the full moon, right?"

"Everyone out." I commanded. My betas scurried off so I had private talking to my uncle... Then I continued, "it still hurts Peter. I can't explain it... It-it's like-"

"It's heart brake." He made a tiny smirk.

I sat down and let out a deep breath, "yeah, heart brake."

He dropped down beside me, "I know it hurts, I just never thought I'd have this talk with you. Even after the fire... Even after I un-died actually.." He drifted off then shook his head and re-focused. "Go find her. Find out what happened. Try to recover your relationship."

I sighed, "I guess I should..."

Peter stared me right in the eyes, "No, Derek. Now. Go!"

Something in me snapped and I jumped up, triggering my alpha advances and ran out of the room and followed her scent.

It led me to Scott's house and I mentally slapped myself, why didn't I think of looking for her here? This is where she lives!

I sighed and walked in without knocking to see Destiny and Scott on the couch... Playing video games. Like everything was normal.

"Destiny." I said loudly, informing her of my presence. She jumped up and Scott shifted to the opposite side of the couch uncomfortably.

"Jesus, Derek. Don't you ever fucking knock?" He breathed out heavily.

I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Destiny, she opened her mouth but it took a few seconds before any sound came out. "Derek, I -uh- Scott just erm, informed me about last nights, err, /events/."

"Oh, over a nice game of 'Left 4 Dead', that must've been pleasant." I laughed.

Scott got up and defended her, "no, over a fucking bath together!" The weird thing is he didn't even sound sarcastic. Destiny flashed him an open-mouthed-surprised-look and he added, "yeah, over a video game. At least /I/ had the balls to tell her." He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, looking to the side.

I stepped forward and Destiny was there with a hand on my chest instantly. "Stop.." She whispered, "why are you here, Derek?"

I sighed, "I need to talk to you." I said and grabbed her elbow, leading her out of the house and into privacy. "Last night was..." I drifted off.

"Terrible. I'm sorry, I swear, if I knew what I was doing I wouldn't have even done it! I-"

"Destiny, I know. I forgive you. It wasn't your fault, now please, come to the tunnel with me."

"Okay." She smiled, kissed my cheek and we drove to the hideout.

When we got there Peter was waiting with a giant grin on his face. He tossed me an object and I caught it quickly in a fist, I unfolded my hand and looked down, then back up at Peter. "A key?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, Derek. I bought you two a loft. It's not much, but it's better than here or the house." He explained.

I was unable to suppress a smile, "thank you so much." I breathed.

Destiny, however, ran up and embraced him. He was surprised at first but then he hugged her back.

"Derek, I need to talk to you... In private." Peter said in a serious tone. I nodded and threw Destiny my car and loft keys, she caught them as I said,

"Meet me at the loft."

She nodded as Peter gave her the address and walked out.

"Alright, what is it?" I asked my uncle.

"Well, you see..." He began to ease into it, "Boyd and Erica are gone. That last day we saw them? They disappeared that night."

"What the hell..." I mumbled in shock.

"Isaac and I are working on it now. Scott has been warned, so that means Stiles knows too. We'll find them, Derek. Don't worry."

"How can I not worry?" I screamed and punched the wall beside me.

"Derek!" He exclaimed and I stared at him, "go home. Go see Destiny, warn her. Stay with her. Recover your relationship."

I nodded and left.

I walked in to my new loft and huffed, the bad news still sinking in. I look up to see Destiny with her blue hair in pig tails sitting on my new desk... Naked. Her legs are spread and she's biting on the tip of her finger, "hey Derry," she grins.

But I just stand there in shock with my eyes wide and jaw to the floor. She's never been the slightest bit erotic or slutty before, ever. And now this? What the hell is going on?

Destiny slides her hands down to her knees and spreads wider, moaning, "come get me." I waste no time, pulling of my shirt and as I un buckle my belt and throw it to the floor she says, "no, save the belt." And winks. My mouth is still dropped. I can't believe it but I pull off my pants and boxers anyway. I pick the belt off the floor and walk towards my extremely youthful girlfriend, placing the belt flat beside her. I place my hands on her hips and stare into her eyes. "Fuck me." She moans.

I grip her hips tightly and pull her naked body onto mine, her legs on either side of me. She gasps when I do so but then grins as I lean down to lock our lips together. Destiny wraps her arms around my neck and I pull back, she has confusion written all over her face.

"No, if you want me to /really/ fuck you, this isn't going to be cute or romantic."

She laughs, "Derek, when are you ever cute or romantic?" And I raise an eyebrow. "But yes, I understand."

"Good." I grin.

*****IMPORTANT A/N; if you don't like sex scenes or reading smut or anything like that, do not, I repeat, DO NOT continue reading. I shall have little "*"'s when it's over so you can continue reading from there.*****

I get on my knees and place my hands on her thighs, putting her legs on my shoulders. Destiny smiles down at me and I glance at her quickly before placing light kisses all over her inner thighs, slowly moving inward. She fidgets and I run my hands up her body and back down to her thighs, which causes her to moan.

I circle my tongue around and flick her clitoris with it.

"Enough with this bullshit," she pants, "just fuck me already!"

I chuckle, "are you sure?" I stare at her.

She nods a few times quickly and I smirk, standing up and digging my fingers into her hips, slowly sliding myself into her. Destiny moans loudly and grips my right shoulder as we both look down at me inside her, I pull out then go back in, increasing speed each time. "Fuck yes, Derek!"

I grin at her and lean in to bite her neck, thrusting in harder as she screeches quietly each time I go in.

"God dammit you're so tight," I groan in pleasure, looking down again.

Destiny tilts her head back and moans, I grab one of her blue pig tails and wrap it around my fist, tugging it down roughly. She screams and I pull it with such force that she falls back on my desk. "Ow!" She whimpers in pain.

I growl, "Destiny, you wanted this, if you can't handle a few bruises by the end then go now."

She shakes her head, still laying back, "I can handle it."

I nod and continue thrusting, she jumps up and digs her nails into my shoulders, biting down on my chest.

"Aargh!" I growl and pick her up, turning around and throwing her down on the floor. I jump down on top of her and slide in again, "fuck, you're so wet!" I moan and thrust in and out in super-human-wolf speed so hard that she's continuously screaming.

"Derek!" She yells at the top of her lungs.

"Destiny," I moan and grab her hips, pulling her off of me and flipping her onto her stomach. I prop her up on her hands and knees and slide deep into her.

I ball her hair up in my fist and pull it towards me, her head tilting back. I thrust in a few more times before sitting on the couch and pulling her on my lap, back to me.

"Your turn." I grin and kiss the top of her spine, laying my hands on her love handles. She hesitates, but then begins bouncing herself on me. I groan and lean back against the couch with my eyes closed and lips slightly parted.

I feel her begin to reach her climax, and when she's ready I grab hold of her hips and press her all the way down on me so we cum together.


	13. Chapter 11

"Is she still asleep?"

"Yeah... I guess... don't wake her up."

"Well, don't you think she should be apart of this?"

A large door creaks open, then shuts. Two pairs of footsteps walk in and eventually stop. "Ah, Scott you're here."

"Yeah."

"And Stiles, but, Y'know... " I could practically feel the looks he was getting.

"Where's Destiny?" Silence, until Scott spoke up again, "Derek, /where is my sister?/"

"Sleeping, over there."

"She's still asleep?" Stiles questioned. There was a sigh or two, that seemed to know more than they'd like to tell.

"Stiles, don't." There were footsteps coming near me. "Stiles!" Somebody clutched the edge of my blanket in their hand, then dropped it. "Stiles, can you not fucking hear me?! I said leave her the /fuck/ alone!" Derek scolded.

Then it sounded like someone was lifted off the ground, then thrown back down with a loud groan of pain.

I built up the strength and lifted my face off the pillow, flopping onto my back and slowly sitting up. I realized I was still naked and lifted the blanket to cover myself.

Looking up at Derek, who was staring at me, I saw everyone else any of us ever knew In the god damn main room. Isaac, Scott, Boyd, Peter and Cora could all perfectly see me. My eyes drifted down to see Stiles on the ground, holding his elbow as he looked at me.

"Holy shit, Derek!" I screamed and leaned off the side of the bed, grabbing clothes as I threw the blanket over my head.

I heard Derek huff and Stiles got up as they both walked back to the desk.

I pulled on a faded light blue tank top and very short black short shorts. I got up, pulling out my messy pig tails and putting my hair up in a high ponytail. Walking over to the rest of them, I covered my mouth as i yawned and stood between Derek and Boyd. I looked down and saw a giant map spread across the desk, I un latched my jaw but before I could speak Derek gained everyone's attention in his deep controlling voice,

"Here." He stabbed a square on the map with his index finger, when he moved it back it read 'Penthouse', "this is where they are. As you can see, it's right above Argent."

"You mean Allison and her dad." Scott corrected. Derek looked up at him with one eyebrow raised in a perfect arch, making Scott shut up.

"Babe, can you grab me a pen from that cupboard?" Derek nodded behind him.

I turned around, seeing that there were many cupboards. "Very specific, Der-Der." I teased him.

He flipped around and grabbed my tiny bicep, digging his nails in them and leaning close to my face. "/Do not/ test me right now, Destiny." He snapped.

"/hey/!" Scott screamed in a harsh tone, pulling Derek off of me. "Don't touch her!" He screamed in his face. Derek huffed and turned back around, looking at the map while Stiles came over to see if I was okay.

I glanced at the five marks on my arm, sighing and shifting around to the cupboards. I went up on my tippy-toes, reaching to open them up. There was a gasp and someone grabbed me, pulling me to them. They turned me around and I saw concern all over Stiles' face as he lightly lifted my tank top and ran his fingers along the scabbing-over cuts and the purple and green bruises.

"What the fuck did you do?!"

"Stiles, leave it." Derek spoke as everyone stared at us.

"So that's why you wanted me to leave yesterday," The edge of Cora's lips lightly tilted up in a smirk, but just as quick as it came, it vanished while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"W-what? What do you mean?" Stiles exclaimed, looking totally confused and horrified.

All the betas, including Scott and Peter, smirked at Stiles. They all knew, but the simple human couldn't figure it out.

He dropped my shirt and took a step back, glancing down at my arms and jumping forward again, lifting my wrists to his face. "Y-you haven't been cutting again, have you?" His bottom lip quivered and i could see tears filling the bottom brims of his eyes as i stared into his brown hues.

"Destiny!" Scott screamed.

I pulled my wrists away from Stiles, growling, "no, I haven't."

Scott thought for a minute and then shook his head, hiding a grin as he stepped back.

Stiles looked at everyone, "okay, what are you all not telling me?" His eyes bounced from person to person, ending at me.

I took a few steps back and ended up hiding behind Derek. Stiles stepped forward, so did Derek (with a wolf-y growl). Stiles stepped back, Derek stood his ground. "Please explain.." I mumbled in Derek's ear.

He let out a deep sigh, directing his words at Stiles.

"Alright, so Peter gave me some news, which Scott and I now have cleared up, as you can see, Boyd is here." He motioned to his beta. "Then I come here and Destiny's sitting on this desk," he taps his finger on the wood, "naked with her hair in pig tails telling me how much she wants me to fuck her, right? So then i strip, she tells me to leave my belt, and begin eating her out." I smack Derek's arm but he continues anyways, "then! She tries to kiss me all romantic like and I tell her if I'm going to have sex with her we're going to /fuck/... Not 'make love'. So then we fuck, in every way that's possible, for a while and eventually cum together on," he points to the couch, "that couch.".

By the time Stiles is done processing everything he looks disgusted and distraught. "No. N-no! You're lying! Th-that's ... Ewwwww! You both are-ugh!" He shouts and walks out.

I sigh and hug my arms around one of Derek's resting my head on his muscular bicep.

"Alright, so our plan of attack..." I feel his torso vibrate as he talks.

"No! We could just talk to them, y'know?! Solving problems /without/ violence!" Scott snapped.

"Why do we need this kid anyways? He's useless." Cora said in a snarky tone. I jumped out from behind Derek and shoved her at the shoulders, growling loudly as my eyes turned amber. She bore her teeth, "come and get me, slut.".

"Do you know how satisfying it would be to rip your throat out?" I threatened.

"You can try, bitch. I'll kill you."

I roared at her remark, jumping forward with my nails out. I was grabbed mid-air, pulled back by Derek. He threw me to the ground behind him, his eyes glowing red as he growled at the both of us,

"Fucking stop it! Both of you! Holy shit!" He screamed.

"They'll be here, /wait/." Derek commanded.

The betas nodded, including me.

Soon enough, Scott and Isaac came in on the dirt bike and stood up. Deucalion stood on the old and non-functioning escalators, speaking towards them. He informed them we were here and Derek went full wolf, stepping forward, a motion we soon followed. "No, Derek! We can just talk!"

"Talking helps nothing." He growls at Scott, I watch Kali slide down a wall. Her claws (on her feet and fingers) left long lines of scratch marks on the pillar, as she reached the ground Ennis popped up, unhappy. As soon as the twins landed on the pavement from the level above down to us I knew that nobody was going to walk away from this fight pleased.

Cora and I both went after Kali, I was too focused on battling to notice anyone else. I roared, clawing at her chest and Cora went for her thighs. Unfortunately, Cora missed and Kali threw her leg back, scratching Cora from her Throat to her chin and grabbing my neck. Cora was still recovering on the ground while Kali spoke harshly to me, "I feel bad for you, girl. Because he'll never be who you want him to be, he'll never have time for you and will /always/ be mean to you." Her words made my heart drop to my stomach but I washed away the nausea and squirmed out of her grip, running to help Scott and Isaac with the twins (who had now combined bodies into that scary giant... Thing).

"Destiny, stay away!" Scott yelled before getting thrown into a wall, making a huge crater in it.

I screamed his name, running towards the giant alpha, jumping in the air and hitting his chest with one fist while my other arm was extended back. He (they) grabbed both my wrists, twisting them sideways and dropping me to the floor.

Soon enough, all the fighting stopped and Cora was on the ground with Kali's toe claws at her neck, Boyd on the ground with a gash across his chest and Ennis making sure he stayed down.

I was on the ground in pain until the twins' monster picked me up and tossed me to Deucalion. He held my face in one hand with claws from my temple straight down to my jaw, the monster held Isaac and Scott by the back of their shirts.

"Kill him." Deucalion growled at Derek. Then, we all realized he wanted Derek to kill Boyd.

"No!" I screamed out, everyone looked at me as Deucalion pressed a nail into my cheek bone, blood seeped down and I let out a sound of pain and discomfort.

"What's it going to be, Derek? Pack or family?" Kali pressed her toenails harder onto Cora's neck.

Derek looked from her, to me, then to Boyd. I let out another cry just before an arrow flew over Derek and hit the twins, a big flash followed. We all looked up, Allison. She shot a few more before all hell broke out, Deucalion threw me down the escalator stairs and I ran on all fours towards the ledge just to see Scott claw the back of Ennis' knees before he.. And Derek fell.

My eyes widened and it felt like someone removed my lungs and ribs while my heart sank to my stomach. I jumped over the ledge but I was caught halfway over with arms around my waist and pulled back, Scott held me close to him as I struggled and cried.

From my lips, a terrible and gruesome roar of pain erupted into the air. "Scott, let me go!" I screamed, not bothering with the landslide of tears down my cheeks.

He held me there for what seemed like forever, comforting me and running his hands through my hair. He continued to have his arms around my waist, holding my wrists. I stopped struggling a little while ago but he kept his head rested in the crook of my neck, whispering calming things in my ear. He persisted in keeping me calm, no matter how I fidgeted with my violent crying, "Scott.." I whimpered, "he's gone."

By this time, everyone had gone, but he stayed with me. Peter and Cora ran up, yelling random things at the same time. Scott helped me up in his arms, supporting my weight as I limped towards them. Since I was unable to speak, and probably had makeup from my eyes to my chin, my brother spoke up.

"What? Only one of you speak at once!"

They glanced at each other before Peter looked at us, "/the bodies are gone/."

"Both?!" I exclaimed, looking up.

Peter locked gazes with me, "/both/."


	14. Chapter 12

I sat in our bed, staring at the blankets that were blotted with tears. /Our/ bed... The word had no meaning anymore, three empty letters that I now despise. There was a chance he was alive, and also a chance that the alphas took him and are either torturing him or murdered him. I sigh lightly, sniffling and wiping a tear away with the back of my hand.

* * *

The next thing I know I'm in the back seat of Allison's car. She's driving, Lydia's in passenger. We're following the bus that is taking the boy's lacrosse team to their meet, we've been on the road for /hours/.

I sit in the back sulking, listening to Allison and Lydia banter about Scott, the meet, Aiden... Then they bring up Derek and I let out a small cry, slamming my head back against the seat.

"Sorry Destiny," Allison breaths. I saw her in the mirror roll her eyes, Lydia too.

"No you're not." I mumble, blinking rapidly to clear out the tears building up in my eyes. Just as Lydia took in a breath to release her comeback, her phone rang, saved by the bell.

"Hey Stiles," my ears perked up when she spoke his name, "yeah we were just about to head into a movie-"

I heard him on the other line, "I know you guys are right behind us, just put me on speaker."

"Okay..." She said awkwardly, smacking her lips together before obeying his words.

He began blabbing about how Scott wasn't healing, coming up with a plan to stop the bus and eventually he asked if I was there.

"H-Hi." My voice was crackly and raspy, I cleared my throat, "I'm here."

"How are you holding up, baby girl?"

I sighed, "not so good."

"Destiny, please, hold on-"

"Stiles!" I snapped, cutting him off. "We can talk later, okay?"

"Okay." He mumbled, then hung up.

Eventually, after hearing Allison groan about the car, the bus pulled over and we got out, helping Scott into the washrooms so she could stitch him up.

Lydia diagnosed him, saying he was still upset about Derek and so he wasn't healing. "That makes two of us." I say under my breath, dragging my feet as I walk out.

I see Isaac and Boyd plotting with each other while staring at Ethan. Oh great. I hop over to them, putting my hand on Isaac's chest just as he takes a step forward. "Destiny, get back." He growls while continuing to glare at his target.

"No. Not here, Isaac. We'll get them another time. /Calm down/... It's not worth it."

"Derek isn't worth it?!" He raises his voice, staring down at me.

~ISAAC'S P.O.V.~

Once I look down at Destiny, I see the pain in her eyes. Instantly, I feel bad for yelling at her. Even though I've known Derek longer, she was madly in love with him.

I lay my hand on hers, entwining our fingers as I wrap my arms around her tiny frame. My jaw rests on the top of her head while half of her face is on my chest.

"Isaac, I want him back." She begins to choke over her words, I could feel the sadness radiating off of her.

"I know, so do I-"

"Isaac! Isaac, Scott won't heal because the loss is getting to him, well, rather, /got/ to him. Anyways, Allison is stitching him up now, sort of like a placebo." Just as Stiles finished his sentence, a giant rage swept over me and I pushed Destiny away, grabbing Ethan and slamming my fist to his cheek multiple times.

By the time Scott's voice snapped me out of it, Ethan was already laying on the ground and against a tree with blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth. Both Danny and Coach had tried to pull me off but it didn't work. "/Isaac/!" His voice registered in my mind, causing me to stop. I let go of Ethan's shirt, straightening my spine to look at Scott, then hunched it over immediately, as if I was a five year old and my parents were mad because I did something wrong.

Then, I felt someone wrap their tiny little arms around my bicep. Right away, I knew it was Destiny. I could sense her.

~DESTINY'S P.O.V.~

Scott got Isaac to calm down, then we all got back on the bus. Allison sat with Scott, Lydia was with Stiles and I sat beside Isaac while Boyd was on the seat beside us.

I held Isaac's hand the whole way, after about an hour, I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

When I woke up, Isaac was lightly shaking my body and I saw people filing out of the bus. "Destiny, it's time to wake up. We stopped at a Motel." He helped me up, out of the bus and into a semi-circle around Coach.

"You'll be pairing up, so choose wisely!" Was all I caught from his mouth movements.

We all walked by him, grabbing keys to rooms. Allison and Lydia stayed together, Scott and Stiles, Isaac and Boyd. And because nobody wanted to room with the weird, depressed girl... I was alone.

* * *

I sat on the bed, red comforter, red carpet, red walls... classic. The bed across from me was un-touched, not even a wrinkle in the sheets.

"Destiny, don't cry, I'm here." Just then, there was a large dark figure blocking my view. I looked up,

"Derek?!" I exclaimed. He smiled, laying down beside me and pulling my shaking, shivering body into his arms. I latched onto him, "Derek, where were you? I thought you were dead! Why did you leave me?" I sniffled, wiping tears from my eyes.

"I had to keep safe, baby. But I'm here now."

"I swear to god, if you leave me again I will wear you as a fur coat." I smiled, giggling softly and balled his shirt up in my fists.

He sighed, "Destiny, I have to go."

"No!" I screamed, my knuckles turning white as I held him tighter.

"I'm sorry..." He began to fade, the warmth that was there from him stopped keeping me heated. Before I knew it, he had completely disappeared from my grasp.

"Derek!" I cried out, sitting up and looking around. When he was officially gone, I smacked my head back against the wall repeatedly.

~SCOTT'S P.O.V.~

After Allison knocked me out of whatever weird trance I was in, I began walking back to Stiles and I's room.

I walked by Destiny's, picking up a loud crying sound. Slowly, it shifted into moaning, I heard her breathe my name, begging me to come and touch her. The way she said it though, she didn't know I was outside and continued whatever she was doing. I smirked, turning the doorknob and walking in. At first, I saw her naked and lying on the bed, she looked over at me, "Scott, baby, come here and do this for me." She referred to her motions.

I took a step forward, and all of the sudden she was crying and hugging her legs. Destiny's gaze met mine, "Scott, what are you doing here?"

Then again, she was laying naked, "What are you doing over /there/? Come /here/ and do me like that time in the bath, baby."

"Scott, leave!" She was crying and hunched over again.

I took another step closer, her two positions flashed over and over before I finally sat beside her on the bed, she was fully clothed. I slipped my hand into her pants and used the other to pull her shirt down under her breasts. I lightly nipped at her chest, placing a variety of kisses and bites all over her top torso.

"Shit, /Scott/!" She moaned, "s-stop."

"You know you don't want me to

stop." I whispered, slipping two fingers under her panties.

"Stop!" She screamed, shoving me away from her. I fell off the bed and hit the floor, hard.

Wait, what the hell? I must've gave off a confused look, because she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Scott, please leave." I nod, getting up and running out.

~ISAAC'S P.O.V~

I open my eyes, wiping the sweat from my forehead as I swallow the pain in my throat, "Boyd?" I wait a second, then sit up, looking at the empty bed. Where the hell is he?

I sigh, leaning back against the wall and glancing down at my pants, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe just quickly.." I mumble to myself, grabbing my jeans, pulling them down my legs and throwing them to the side.

I lay there in my boxers and stare at the back of my eyelids, trying to focus on her. I imagine her only in panties, standing in front of my bed. She dips her thumbs into the waistband, teasing me before slowly pulling them past her thighs until they fall to her ankles. She runs her palms all over her torso, "look at you, Isaac." She says softly, her hair goes down and curls on her breasts, covering her nipples. She slowly moves it away, circling her index finger around one nipple.

She slides two of her digits into herself, moaning as she thrusts them repeatedly. "Fuck," I groan, rubbing the growing bulge in my boxers. Then, she mumbles something under her breath. "What?" I ask, confused. This is /my/ fantasy, what's happening?

She pulls her fingers out and points at me with the one that was on her breasts. "It's your fault!" She accuses, "/Your/ fault Derek's gone! You took my love away and now look at you! You're jacking off to your alpha's girlfriend after you murdered him?! You're fucking pathetic, Isaac!" She screams, blue hair tossing around with her words.

"Destiny, stop! It's not my fault!" I yell. Open my eyes, if I open my eyes she'll go away! My eyelids fling up, but sure enough, she's still there.

"You killed him. I hate you."

Randomly, Derek appears, he grabs Destiny and kisses her quick before hiding her body against his. All I can see is her slightly tanned skin, backside and blue hair that is just passing her shoulder blades. "She's /mine/, you sick son-of-a-bitch!" He scolds me.

I scream and jump to the end of the bed, my legs flying off the blankets as my feet steady my weight on the floor. They're gone, but a familiar voice creeps into my brain, "Get into the freezer."

~DESTINY'S P.O.V.~

I sit for what seems like forever thinking about what just happened with Scott, Derek, the Alpha pack and then suddenly I sense something's wrong. Isaac.

I jump up and run out the door, making my way to his room in a sprint. I walk in slowly, breathing heavily, "Isaac? Isaac where are you?"

Then out of the blue I felt liquid trailing down my palms, I brung them up to my face to reveal that my wrists we're bleeding from straight lines that went across my veins; even though I haven't cut since I met Derek. They were gushing blood and wouldn't stop. "Shit." I ran back to my room, holding the source of the blood. Right when I reached my door I saw Stiles, Lydia and Allison.

"Destiny?" He stared at me.

"Stiles," I whispered, beginning to feel light headed. He looked down at my hands, eyes widening before dashing over and grabbing my shoulders.

"Des, I thought you stopped this!" He yells in my face. I flinch, taken a-back as a single tear falls to my cheek,

"/I didn't do anything/, Stiles. I went to go see Isaac and it started bleeding!" My tone is harsh, but he listens anyways, pulling me into my room and grabbing a first-aid kit. He begins to wrap my wrist in gauze- and even though it gets immediately soaked in blood - he continues to wrap.

"Uck," his face scrunches up in disgust, "it reeks of werewolf."

I sigh, "yeah, Scott was in here earlier." My gaze darts to the floor, which was a stupid move, because now he knows it wasn't just Scotty checking up on his Little sis'.

Stiles looks at me square in the eye, "what happened, Destiny?"

"Nothing, he just came to see if I was doing alright." I swallow the lie and nod sharply.

I heard the racket from Isaac and Boyd's room, and it didn't sound good. I bolted to the room to see Stiles and Lydia trying to pull a metal, square vault off of Boyd who was drowning in the bath tub.

"The flares; they're on the bus! They burn under water- go!" She screamed at him. Stiles turned and ran out, stopping dead in front of me. "Destiny? What are you doing here?! Never mind, I need to go!" He rushed, pushing past me. I ran to help Lydia and began lifting the heavy metal off of him. But all of the sudden I felt like I was being suffocated; drowned, even. All I knew was that my chest was stiff and heavy, and I couldn't breath. I opened my mouth to curse, but fell onto my back and Boyd began drowning again. Once I hit, I could breathe. I pulled myself out of the bathroom on the floor just before Stiles ran in with the flares. I heard panting near me, and turned over to look at the bed. I lifted the material draping over the bottom to see Isaac all sweaty and doe-eyed, scared shitless.

"I-Isaac?" I mumbled, quirking a brow. He looked up into my hues, gasping and moving back; disappearing into the darkness.

"What the hell..." I dropped the material, lifting myself off of the ground and up onto my feet.

Stiles, Lydia and Boyd rushed out of the bathroom, "Stiles!" I screamed, tearing up, "Isaac, he's-" I ran a shaking hand through the roots of my blue hair. I choked back the tears, babbling, "he's under the bed, /help him/."

Stiles nodded, lighting up another flare before getting onto the floor and lifting the drape. "Hey Isaac, I've got something here for you..." He said, taking the hand that was holding the flare and putting it under the bed.

* * *

Allison, Lydia, Stiles and I rushed down the steps of the motel to the parking lot talking about how weird Scott was being; I didn't add my two-cents. And sure enough, there was the devil himself standing in a puddle of liquid, seeming to be drenched in it as well. He had a lit flare in his hand, shirt sticking to his lean torso as we made a semi-circle around his puddle at a safe distance. I was probably the last to notice the empty container of gasoline laying on its side next to him. Oh my god.

Tears rushed to my eyes when I realized this was another suicide attempt, but this time, my own brother's.

"Scott? Scott?" Allison tried to gain his attention. I stepped forward, Stiles grabbed my arm.

"S-Scott!" I shrieked, tears rolling down my cheeks. That's when he slowly raised his gaze to ours,

"There's no hope." He sounded scared and distraught.

"What do you mean, Scott?" Allison shook her head, "there's always hope."

I held back a growl, trying to pull away from Stiles. He shifted quick and grabbed both of my fore-arms behind me, keeping me steady. "Not for me... not for Derek." My teeth pierced into my bottom lip when Scott mentioned his name, I leaned back against Stiles; hoping his touch would keep me from going insane.

"D-Derek wasn't your fault," I told him. He looked up at me,

"Destiny," He mumbled my name, "I should have never taken advantage of you on the full moon, and then had sex with you again in the morning. It wasn't right, but I couldn't help the way I felt." He admitted it to me, but now everyone knew our secret. Allison looked over and glared with her lips parted, Lydia took a step back from me in disgust and Stiles released my arms, stepping far away from my body. His features had shock written all over and was probably never going to speak to me again.

Scott continued, "Every time I try to fight back, it just keeps getting worse. People keep getting hurt... People keep getting killed."

Stiles stepped into Scott's bubble, his voice becoming clouded over by his emotions. "Scott, Scott /listen/ to me, okay? This isn't you, this is someone inside your head telling you to do this - okay? Now-"

"What if it isn't?" Scott raised his voice, cutting off his best friend, "what if it's just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else?" He took extremely sharp breaths in and out, shivering.

I looked down knowing there was no way for me to help, knowing nobody wanted my help. The tears were now basically a water fall, but I kept quiet. There was a dry, clogged pain in the middle of my throat that wouldn't go away. Breathing wouldn't help, so I chose not to.

~DEREK'S P.O.V.~

I knew it was wrong to cheat, but I just couldn't help myself... She was gorgeous. She's /not/ a child with band lyrics tattooed on random places of her body and blue hair.

Somewhere, I could sense Destiny was upset. In my heart I felt her tears and her emotional pain, our bond was still strong even though she thought I was dead. Once I was in bed with Jennifer though, I could feel Destiny's pain leave me and slowly become replaced by Jennifer's sexual arousal for me. It was wrong, /so/ wrong... But it felt amazing.

~Destiny's P.O.V.~

I felt a sting in my chest, like someone had stabbed my multiple times in my heart. It gave off the feeling that I had lost something, but who and what haven't I already lost?

"It all started that night, the night I got bitten." I brung my attention back to Scott as he spoke to Stiles, "Do you remember the way it was before that? You and me? We- we were /nothing/." I saw Stiles run the cuff of his hoodie over his eyes, inching closer to Scott. "We weren't popular, we weren't good at lacrosse... We weren't important." Scott was crying harder now, I think all of us were. I couldn't tell how hard I was crying, I felt completely numb and empty; but still, he went on. "We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again." He slowly raised his eye level to his best friend's, mumbling, "no one at all."

Scott moved the flare in his hand, positioning it to let go. Stiles took another step slowly towards him, "Scott just listen to me, okay? You're not no one. Y-you're someone." He paused, tone becoming softer, "Scott, /you're my best friend/. Okay and I need you..." He moved closer with ever syllable. "Scott, you're my brother." Stiles took one giant step, "alright so if you're going to do this then," he placed his palm around the flare above where Scott was holding it. "I think you're just going to have to take me with you then."

I grabbed my stomach, trying to breathe while my crying was kept quiet.

Just then, Stiles ripped the flare out of Scott's hand, throwing it away. I gasped in air, knowing that they were now both out of danger.

Lydia screamed a "No!" And tackled both of them, I sensed the fire before the gasoline bursted into flames. When it did, Allison and I took each other in our arms and fell to the ground with the boys and Lydia.

We stayed shielded on the pavement until it died down slightly. Isaac came and since I had no one to comfort me as everyone else did, he took me into his muscular arms. I cried hard, burying my head in his chest. He had the bottom of his jaw rested on the top of my head, I gripped the sides of his shirt in my fists while releasing my totally-freaked-out-and-sad vibes.

* * *

"I don't wanna know," Coach's harsh voice brung me back, I realized I was still in Isaac's arms except in the very back seat of the bus across from Boyd. Stiles sat behind Scott a few seats up and Lydia and Allison were together across and one seat back. "I really don't wanna know." Everyone sat up quickly - except for me, which caused my body to shift into Isaac's lap. "But in case you didn't hear, the meet has been canceled. Pack it in!" He called to the rest of the students outside, "Pack it in!" He screamed and moved to the front seat.

Ethan and Danny were first, Ethan sat beside Scott and I listened into their conversation. "I don't know what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you saved my life."

"Actually, I saved your life... But not that it matters that much-just minor detail.." Stiles spoke up, Ethan ignored him.

"So I'm going to give you something, we're pretty sure Derek's still alive." I gasped, leaning forward.

"What is it?" Isaac asked, I shushed him and listened closely.

"But he killed one of ours, that means one of two things can happen; either he joins our pack-"

Scott cut him off, "or he kills his own."

"Or Kali goes after him and we kill him, that's the way it works."

Stiles made a comment which Ethan ignored once more and got up, his eyes met mine and I quickly hid my face in Isaac's chest again. Once the coast was clear, I repeated everything to him.

Then Lydia took Coach's whistle, discovering that wolfsbane was in it. So every time he blew it, we all inhaled and got poisoned by it. "Shit." I thought about it just before Stiles grabbed the whistle from Lydia and threw it out the window.

Then, we began the long journey home.


End file.
